Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares?
by White Drakim 13
Summary: One boring day, Finn and his pals call a special friend, and asked if they can come over. She says yeah, and they come over, mentioning to play Truth Or Dare. Now...who will be embarrassed, or who will be brokenhearted? OC's and questions allowed...NOW! And no couples in this one...yet...*weirder and possibly adultish themes in here now...*
1. Starting It All Up

Author's Note:

My third...story...or whatever you guys want to call it.

Truth or Dare with the cast, and yes, OC's can be allowed too.

If you want to play, PM me, and I'll see if you get the part.

Truth or Dares, PM me those too, if you like...

For now, we'll stick with me, Aege, my brother's OC, Finn, Jake, Marceline (Marcy), Princess Bubblegum and LSP, who threatened me through the internet to let her play the game with us, or she'll stick a can of beans up in my arse if I don't.

Believe me, that is much more painfuller than getting it out from one of my vampire friends.

*shudders*

So...enjoy.

COPY RIGHTS:

*JUST IN CASE FOR THE FUTURE*

Addventure Time Names: Pendleton Ward {Finn, Jake and the other cast members}

StoryBoard: My story, not my characters. Except White. White Drakim is my character.

Anything Else: Nope.

* * *

It was a nice day outside in the land, the wind softly blowing, rustling the leaves in the pine trees and the short, light green grass that bend for the wind...

{Record scratches}

Flip that. That scene was probably used too much.

White only sighed as she deleted the sentence from her silver Windows 8 laptop, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance, Lily sleeping beside her on her bed. Her bed was queen sized, three large windows that let sunlight through on the wall next to her bedpost. Three beanbag chairs were below the windows, on red, one black, and one orange. There were three black and white pillows behind her, a mahogany headboard added against the pink wall of the room. Across from her bed was a door, twelve meters away.

On the left side (White's left) was a large dresser with a mirror, a large bookshelf that took up a quarter and a half of the wall, and a large black wardrobe beside the black dresser.

The walls were tall, big enough to fit seven Fire Kings (Flame Princess' Dad) standing on top of each other's shoulders.

On her right was a few doors. One that led to her 'secret lab', one that helped her led a few floors down to the library stored in the castle, and one that led tot he luxury bathroom, a bath large enough to fit ten people, and one that led to her weapon/music room, stored with weapons and instruments designed to play in rock bands. Opposite of the windows was a long, wide, beige desk, covered in piles of papers and books and drawings.

The ceiling was a midnight blue, decorated with constellations and stars, the moon somewhere along there. The floor was a green carpeting, green and soft enough to be the grass.

White took a deep breath and grabbed a glass of bubbling Sprite and slurped through the straw, setting it back down after the fifth slurp.

"What to do, what to do..." she mumbled under her breath.

Before she had set her hands on the keyboard, an envelope popped up on the screen, the bottom saying, 'You have mail from _FINNTHEAWESOMEHUMAN_'.

She only smiled, and moved the mouse over and clicked on the envelope, revealing a message.

_'sup?_ It read.

White silently chuckled and moved her hands to the keyboard, typing a response, the keyboard clicking and clacking in the silence of the room.

_Nothing much. Just typing while Lily sleeping beside me. You?_ she typed, and scrolled down to the bottom of the screen and pressed send.

A moment later, another message came.

_Huh. Cool. Well, me and Jake are bored. Can we come over and adventure with you or play games? Rainy over here..._

White only sighed.

_Sure. I guess so. Mom and Dad are out of town again. Text Aege and let him know you guys coming over._

And...send.

A moment or so later, another one popped up. She only clicked on the envelope.

_Shmowzow! Be there with Marce, PB and Jake, and BMO. All right with you?_

She shrugged.

_Yeah. It's cool. Popcorn?_

Wait a second...

_OK! :)_

She only laughed.

_Alright. Be in living room._

Send.

_...ok._

She smiled and closed her laptop, getting out of her bed and putting it on her bed beside Lily, and walking out of the room to walk downstairs into the large living room. The living room was like the one that you would see in the mansion, but two times larger, and had a pool table, a hockey table, a table tennis table, and some other tables of games on the far left of the room, beside a large group of windows that showed the south side of the town, and showed the Regande Forest. Opposite of the room was the same thing, except that two bookshelves lined the walls, showing the clear blue sky through the opposite windows.

White sighed and went up to the fire-place, pulling out a large pack of popcorn kernels and putting it on a hook over the fireplace.

Something tickled her nose, and she sneezed, making her sneeze on the logs, which easily caught on fire.

The fireplace always did that, and she never knew why.

"Hey, White." A cheery voice said, making her turn around to face Finn.

Finn wore his natural outfit, while PB wore something a bit more formal this time. She wore an orange shirt with a crown on it, white baggy shorts and pink converses, her bubblegum hair wrapped up in a ponytail, her crown on her head.

White wondered if she had ever taken off her crown at all...

Marceline, who floated beside Finn, wore a blue tank top with a black horse under a grey jacket, blue jeans and black converses, her hair in a messy ponytail, a hat on top of her head.

BMO was in Jake's hands/paws, a keyboard and a controller under Jake's arm.

White nodded and smiled once she heard the kernels pop.

"'Sup guys?"

Marceline shrugged. "Nothing much. Saw Finny typing on BMO in my hiding spot, looked up to tell Jake to call PB and me, and told BMO to tell you that we're coming over to play a game or something, since it was rainy..."

Finn only turned to Marceline, who gave a smirk.

"You really need to stop spying on us..." Finn mumbled under his breath, and turned back to White with a smile. "So...any games you planned for us...?" he questioned.

White shook her head. "Nope. Didn't think of any. And none of you guys know how to play games like Monopoly, Uno, or Guitar Hero, which disappoints me, or House Of The Dead. Only Marcy knows how to play all of them...or well, if she does remember, and I highly doubt that."

Marceline only shook her head in a 'nope, don't remember how' gesture. which only made White sigh.

White turned to the fireplace, and took out the popcorn, and grabbed a bowl off the mantle, ripping open the bag and pouring the popcorn, and passing it to Finn, who automatically started eating it.

"So...what are we doing today?" PB questioned, raising an eyebrow.

White shrugged.

"What about a game of Truth Or Dare?" BMO piped up, looking up at them with his computer voice, his voice making White smile.

"Sure. I got some juicy truths and nasty dares..." Marceline said, and smirked.

"Into the PLAY ROOM!" White boomed, and marched out of the room, the fire slowly going out for some unknown reason. Everyone shrugged and followed White into the play room, and sat in a circle, White being the leader.

White had an evil grin on her face, and rubbed her hands in an evil gesture.

"So...who goes first?" she asked in a suspicious voice, laughing evilly afterwards, making everyone stare at her with a weird look.

Author's Note:

PM and Review and Read and comment if ya like.

-White D.


	2. Short Author's Notice

Ladies and Gents of FanFiction...

THIS IS IMPORTANT AS BLOOP GIVING BIRTH TO WILLIAM HENDERSON (whoever that is, I just created some random name...) ON A COLD WINTER NIGHT.

We all know that tomorrow is New Year's day, and I wanna say, Happy new year.

Bloopy-Bloop BLOOP BLOOP.

But, after that day, it's time for us to go back to school, my brother and I.

Where I suffer through Civics, but enjoy Science, but also give pain to Language Arts and Geometry...

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH...

WHY MUST WE SUFFER LIKE THIS? WHY DID YOU LET THAT PERSON CREATE SCHOOL GLOB WHEN A QUARTER AND HALF OF THE WORLD HATES IT? WHY?!

Which means, that I will be able to type only on Friday Nights and on Saturdays, so I won't be able to type much until Presidents' day (WHOOO, ABRAHAM LINCOLN, THAT'S DA ONLY PREZ I"MMA CELEBRATE! *clears throat* As I was saying...) and/or Spring Break, which will be a while. After that, I have summer break, which I will possibly have more stories by then, perhaps. And all the time I need to type before 9th grade starts for me in the fall...

What I'm trying to say, is that, I won't be able to type more chapters because of school and grades and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

So, sorry folks. I'll be back soon, and the PM messages will have to wait a bit.

Read my stories and leave a message if you like, and I'll get back to you guys sometimes this weekend, I hope...

Peace, my reviewers.

-White D.

Everyone: BYE!


	3. A Furry Kissing Dare

Author's note:

One review. Must say, I think it'll do for now...Thank you BossKing109 for reading the first chapter. So...I have a dare from him, and it shall be seen, or read, soon. Very soon...

{Evil laughter}

*clears throat*

So...we're only focused on Marcy, PB, Finn, Jake, BMO and I. That's all. I think...

I dunno. I always type the notice before I type on the good stuff. So..I don't know.

Look, just read it, and enough of my off-screen yabbling. Enjoy...

* * *

As I evilly rubbed my hands, I turned to Finn.

"Since everyone's a chicken, **I'll** go first. Finn, truth...or dare?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Finn fiddled with his hands for a moment, "...Dare!" he said, and looked up at me, a grin covering half of his face.

I only laughed, but soon, my iphone had vibrated against my pocket.

I sighed and fished it out, only getting a text from Rex, a...valuable...friend...of mines.

It's a secret between me and him, so, I'm not telling, and he won't either.

So deal with it. But...you won't care about it yet, I think...

_I see what you're doing... :P Dare Finn to kiss Marcy! MWUAHAHAHAHA!_

Ok...maybe it was a bad idea to give him a magical globe that let's him see whatever he wants to see...

"All right...I dare you...to kiss..."

"Whoa. Wait. I pick truth." he said, switching suddenly.

Jake only snickered, while Marceline tisked at him.

"You can't take back a truth or dare, Finny." Marceline stated, and snickered, floating a foot above the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw..." he said, and dropped his head.

"I dare you...to kiss...

"**_Please_** let it be PB, let it be PB, let it be PB, let it be PB..." he mumbled under his breath, crossing his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut.

"...Marceline." I said, and gave a smile.

Marceline stared at me like she wanted to rip my head off and fill it with candy. Which she probably wants to do...

Finn just gaped like a fish flopping on a surface of the air.

"What?" Finn finally said.

"You heard me. Do it, or I'll make you suffer." I glared at him, putting my phone back in my pocket.

Finn gulped and turned to Marceline, who just stared at him like he was a rabid clown.

"Uh..." Finn started.

Marceline sighed and grabbed Finn by the arms, pulling him in for a kiss, crushing her lips against his, which made his face turn a bright red. Jake gasped, and dropped BMO, who growled at him, which only made me think that he looked cuter that way.

Wait. That's cheating!

"Marcy, that's cheating!" I said, floating up to push them apart.

Marceline growled at me and floated back to her original position, Finn staring at me with wide eyes like he just saw a naked ghost or something.

"Finn...you ok?" I asked, slightly poking him in the cheek.

Then all of a sudden, Finn screamed like a girl, and fainted onto the floor, a loud 'thud' heard throughout the room.

Yep. I killed Finn with the dare.

"White! You killed Finn with your evil dare!" Jake exclaimed. "Can I go next?" he asked, raising his hand.

"Sure Jake, you can go next." I said, smiling.

"Hrm...PB, truth or dare?" he asked, pointing to PB, who was fiddling with her shirt.

"Um...I guess...truth..." she said, uncertain all of a sudden.

Wonder why...

"Hrm...is it true...that...you're secretly dating Marshall Lee?" Jake said, and gave a smile.

What. The. Fuck.

What kind of question is that?!

"What?" I said, my hands balling into fists.

Marshall Lee is mine, and that's final. Er, uh...you know, not really...

I'm kinda dating someone right now...

"What?" Marceline said, turning to PB, who lifted her head up suddenly.

"What? NO, I wouldn't date someone like him." PB exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because Bonnie thinks he's all too rowdy and messy and dirty, and too much of an annoyance." Marceline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Jake nodded, understanding the situation. For now...

"Ok, PB, it's your turn now." Jake said.

PB nodded. "...Mrmm...Marceline, truth or dare?"

"Psh! Dare me, Bonnie." Marceline said, rubbing her hands together.

"I dare you...to...explain the Great Mushroom War to us."

What? What kind of dare is that? Come on, I already know more of it than anyone, and I know who caused it all...

"Psh. Like I can explain that to you. Only me and two other people knows about it, but we promised that we won't explain it to nobody else, since it'll make them all teary eyed and whatever."

I snorted.

Jake turned to me, and gave me a glare, like he's trying to read my mind.

"White...do you know anything about the GMW?" Jake asked, making PB and BMO turn to me.

"Nope. I do not." I lied.

Yes, of course I do. I'm over 50,000 years old. And my Granny is the one that watches the univerese.

And pigs can fly. Well, except for Mr. Pig...

I don't think he can fly yet...

"Hmm...Marcy, your turn!" Jake said, dropping the awkward convo and turning to the vampire.

"Hrmm...Whitey, truth or dare?"

"I told you, stop calling me that. It makes me feel paler than I am...inside. And dare."

"I dare you to text a love text to Rex about how much you love him and how much you want him."

WUT.

"Been there, done that. You're 4 years late." I snickered.

"Then I dare you to lick the ceiling, all the way to the floor."

"Phs! Tastes like vanilla. A little bubblegum in it, and I don't know why..."

I shuddered.

"Then...shave Jake?" she asked, uncertain like PB.

"WHAT?! NO, NO PUNY PRINCESS WILL SHAVE ALL MY BEAUTIFUL FUR OFF ME!" Jake barked, which made the girls back away a few inches.

I stared at Jake, and pulled a razor out of my pocket, and pressed the button to turn it on.

"Jake...what did you say?" I asked, grabbing his tail.

"Ohglobohglobohglobohglob..." he muttered under his breath, and yelped like a puppy.

I raised the razor above my head, and Jake screamed like a girl, yellow fur flying everywhere.


	4. Switching Clothes And Personalities

Author's Note:

So, we have one OC. Well, two, since I wanted 'Cindy' to be in it...

*****: HEY! MY NAME IS _NOT_ CINDY, YA CRAZY LOON!

...and as I was saying...we also have a few dares, too.

Enjoy the dares and whatever else!

* * *

As Jake hid behind a wooden chair with BMO as his shield, Marcy only cackled her butt off while PB stared at me like I was Bigfoot.

"Marcy, what was _**that**_?" PB exclaimed after a moment, turning to Marcy with an angry face.

Aw, how cute.

"What was _what_?" she asked.

"Why did you have her to cut off Jake's fur like that?! He looks like a naked baby with a yellow hairy head that's wearing a pair of underwear!"

I know, right?

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed, dropping BMO. "I am _not_ a baby!"

"Pffft. Whatever you say. And he kinda deserved it, Bonnie." Marcy said, and patted her on her head, and laughed once PB's face turned a bright red.

"Hello? White?" a voice called, making Marcy stop her laughing and turned to the door.

PB was kind enough to cool her red face down and turn to the door with a raised eyebrow.

I turned around to see a dude with awesome black hair peek his head through the door, looking at us with a warm smile. "'sup?"

I only smiled and nodded my head.

"Rex. _So_ nice of you to join us. We're playing Truth Or Dare. Wanna play with us?" I said with a smile.

"Uh...sure..." he said, and walked in, a tall man walking in behind him.

Hyancinthos. In human form. Or Cinthos, as I call him, or somethimes...Cindy...

"Hey, Hyancinthos." I said, waving at him.

He gave a smile and nodded, sitting on the opposite side of me.

Marcy only snickered. "I thought it was Cindy."

Hyancinthos's face suddenly boiled to a deep red and opened his mouth, until I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Marcy. What did I tell you?" I said, covering Hyancinthos's muffled sreaming with both of my hands lapped over his mouth.

Rex couldn't help but smile.

Marcy only grunted and crossed her arms.

"_SO_...who's turn is it?" Rex asked after an awkward moment.

I shrugged. "I guess it's PB's turn. But she already went...so...I guess you can go, Rex." I stated.

Rex smiled and rubbed his hands together and turned to look at Finn, who was still on the floor. "What the _flip_ happened to him?" he asked, pointing to him.

"Marcy kinda kissed Finn, and he fainted. So, go." I said, waving Finn off like he was a fly.

"Ok..." he said. "Mmm...PB, truth or dare?"

"...dare I guess..." she said with a monotone voice.

Huh.

"...I dare you...to switch clothes with...Marcy!" he exclaimed.

_WHOA_. I GOTTA GET A PIC OF **THIS**.

"What?" Marcy said, and suddenly fell onto the floor, landing on her butt. "No way_ that_ Pinky Princess you call PB is gonna switch clothes with _me_! I don't want her bubbly strawberry scent on me!" Marcy gave a grunt and crossed her arms, and turned around.

I snorted and laughed, letting go of Hyancinthos's mouth, falling to the floor while Hyancinthos finally cooled down.

"What? ARE YOU _**CRAZY**_!? I AM NOT SWITCHING WITH _THAT_ DISGRACEFUL BAT!" she screamed, her face a bright red again.

Rex only smiled wider.

"You gotta do it PB, or else..." he taunted.

PB and Marcy stared at him, and turned to each other and shivered. Or, well, _Marcy_, shivered. PB just stared at her like she was a rabid clown that just gave her a kiss.

"Uh..." they both started.

"Do it or _**suffer**_." I stated.

They both gulped slowly and Marcy sighed.

"Fine." she said, and took off her shirt.

Only at the wrong moment for Finn to wake up.

"Hrm...what's messin'?" he asked, and looked up to see Marcy in pink underwear and a pink bra.

And as usual, he screamed like a girl and got up to run out the room.

"Hey, Finn! Watch where you going next time!" a voice yelled. We all turned to see TNBC walking in.

Wait. TNBC? How da fu-

"Sup-whoa. Marcy? I didn't know you wore _pink_!" TNBC blushed a bright red.

"S-shut up!"

Ooooooooooo...

Romeo and Juliet time!

"Hey, White...why don't you strip with them?" Hyancinthos asked, elbowing me in my arm.

I suddenly turned around to face the tall human or whatever with a red face.

"ARE YOU FLPPING KIDDING _**MOI**_! I CAN'T DO THAT! MY BEAUTY WILL AFFECT _EVERYONE_!" I screamed.

"Dunno...Rex might enjoy it..." Hyancinthos snickered.

"Whoa. How did_ I_ get roped into this?"

"Ever since Tier 15 was created and you turned .0000001 seconds of a millenuim years old."

Rex only dropped his mouth open. "Wha-"

"Done." Marcy stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

Good. Beacuse I don't want to explain anything...

We all turned to see PB in Marcy's clothes, and Marcy in PB's clothes.

...I gotta admit, it _is_ kinda funny.

"**HOW** do you fit in this?!" PB exclaimed, holding up the shirt.

"...you're just smaller than me..." Marcy said in a bored voice.

BURN!

...anywho, Rex and I started snickering, while TNBC grabbed a random camera and started taking pictures of PB and Marcy.

Marcy hissed and turned invisible, while PB just shrieked and ran out the room.

"...that was akward..." Cinthos stated.

Everyone else nodded.

"So...um...who wants to go?"

"_ME_!" Jake said, jumping up in front of us.

"...ok? So, pick."

"Hrm..." he looked at all of us and looked at me with a devious glare.

"Rex, truth or dare?" he said, soon turning to Rex.

"Wha? Oh, um...dare?" he asked, uncertain.

"All right...I dare you to...dress up as White's favorite charachter."

Oh, _no_.

"Uh...like, from a book, a movie, what?" Rex questioned.

"...from a movie. Who was it...Henry Sturges, I think? Yes, dress up like him." he said, and rubbed his hands evilly.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"No." I whispered, a blush already creeping up my cheeks.

"Uh, ok." Rex shrugged, and spat on his hand to have an outfit on Henry on him.

I started breathing heavy, sweat rolled down my forehead, the air started getting moist...

"Oh, Glob..." I breathed, fanning myself.

"White..." Rex said in Henry's voice. "You ok?"

That's it. _I can't take it anymore!_

I pulled my hair down and screamed, getting up and fleeing from the room, going down to the kitchen to open the refigerator to meet its cool air.

"...what was _that_ about?" Jake asked after a few moments.

"She likes Henry like she loves me...except she thinks I'm more cuter in this outfit than Marshall's outfit." Rex stated.

"...so...Hyancinthos, you wanna go?"

"...ok..."


	5. Confusing Statements, Embarassing Hints

Author's Note:

...I have nothing for now...

* * *

As the girls and Finn came back into the room with Marcy and PB wearing their original clothes, I sat beside Rex with a pink blush on my cheeks while Jake only chuckled evilly.

...

"Alright. White, it's your turn." Jake sneered.

I only growled and looked up at him with hatred, and slowly took a deep breath.

"Fine." I snarled, and looked around the room. I gave a grunt until I landed on PB.

"PB..." I started.

"Aw. Why is it always _me_?" she stated, groaning and grabbing her head with her hands. "I have bad luck now?!"

Marcy only snickered, while Finn stared at her in confusion.

Yeah. I know how she feels...

"...I want you to dress up...like a hobo and eat slob for the rest of the game."

"WHAT? UH, NO WAY **THAT'S** GONNA HAPPEN!" she screeched.

"Either you do it or you suffer my wrath...starting with Ice King and Ricardio..." I sang.

PB only groaned in annoyance, screamed, and got up to storm out of the room.

_"AWKWARD."_ Cinthos said.

We all nodded.

"So...while PB is busy at the moment, who wants to go next?" I stated.

Hyancinthos raised his hand.

"All right Cindy, your turn." I stated, laughing once his face boiled to a red face of hatred.

"It's **CINTHOS**!" he screeched at me.

"Whatevs. Nobody cares." I shrugged.

"Yeah, no one really cares about that..." Rex stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Hush Henry, or else you suffer the 'treatment'," I said, turning to him, raising my eyebrow.

Henry gulped and shook his head quickly.

I grunted and turned back to Cinthos, or Cindy, or whatever you want to call him.

"So, go, buddy."

"Hold on! I'm thinking..." he stated, tapping his chin.

"Well, you're not thinking fast enough..."

"Jake, truth or dare?" Hyancinthos asked, pointing to him.

"...dare!" he exclaimed.

"...hmm..." he started.

"Oh, come on!" I screamed.

"I dare you to tell Lady that you love White more than ice cream."

"Fi-wait. **WHAT**?!" I screamed.

Oh, no. _Not_ gonna happen.

Rex dropped his mouth and growled at Jake, who just stared at Rex like he was nothing.

"Are you _CRAZY_, Hyancinthos?!" Rex/Henry exclaimed.

...I think we'll just stick to Henry for now...sounds better, I guess...

Hyancinthos smiled. "Oh, and you have to kiss her on the lips. Open mouth for a minute."

"I'm gonna have to kill you off-screen." I stated in a monotoned voice.

"Meh. Either way, I'll still live." he shrugged.

"NO. SHE'S **_MINE_**, JAKE!" Henry screamed, grabbing me by the waist.

Aw, how caring of him... :D

"Uh...I think I feel violated," I whispered.

"_NO_. I already have children. Not cheating on her now." Jake started.

"Yeah...unless...?" Finn started.

We all stared at Finn.

"...unless you love ice cream more than Lady...?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH... :o

"Uh...I can't answer that!" Jake exclaimed, sweat rolling down his face in avalanches.

"Come on, Jake. Ever since you got addicted to ice cream, you haven't been able to answer that question whatsoever. **SO ANSWER IT**!" Finn screamed.

Hmm...?

"Answer it or else one of your kids will be balder than you..." I stated.

But we all know I wouldn't do that, right? I would just give them a nice hair-do of some sort...

_"NO! YOU WON'T BE ANYWHERE _NEAR_ MY KIDS_ OR_ MY WIFE YOU DISGRACEFUL VAMPIRE QUEEN!"_ he screamed, pointing a finger at me.

**"WHAT?! SHE _STOLE_ MY TITLE?!"** Marceline screamed.

TNBC just stared at them like crazy, and ate some cotton candy on a stick.

Wait. What the-how did_ he_ get some?!

"NO, MARCELINE! I didn't steal your title! I'm a queen and a vampire, not the queen of vampires like you are!" I exclaimed.

"...huh...ok. We're even again." Marceline stated, shrugging afterwards.

"...WE NEED MARSHALL LEE!" I screamed.

"What?" Finn said.

Soon, Marshall poofed out of nowhere and looked at me. "Did someone call the notorious Vampire King?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry only hissed and held onto my waist a bit tighter. "No. Go away." he snarled.

_Really?!_ -.-'

Marshall only scoffed and turned to Marcy. "Hey. TNBC told me you wore pink underwear, Marcy. Is that true?" he asked.

Marceline only turned a bright pink. "What? **NO**!" she stated, and turned to TNBC with a glare.

TNBC only chuckled uneasily and turned pink. "I-I don't know what he's talking about. I didn't tell anybody..."

"Well, you told _me_. I got the message on my phone." Marshall stated, taking his phone out of his pocket.

TNBC only facepalmed himself while I snickered.

"White? truth or dare?" TNBC said quickly.

"Wha? Uh...truth?" I stated, a confused look on my face.

"...is it true that you and Rex have Tier 15 every time you get the chance? Are their snacks involved? Handcuffs?" TNBC looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Uh...what? _WTF?_

"..." I didn't say anything.

Henry only stared at him and his eye twitched. "Where did you hear _that_ from?" he questioned.

"From some dude named...Trodon, I think...I think his name is Trodon...or Pyro...well, actually Trodon. He told me that Pyro got laid at a zoo with Abby..." TNBC shrugged while Hyancinthos snickered.

I dropped my mouth open while Henry sat up.

_"WHAT?!"_ Henry roared, pushing me away.

"I think we know the answer, _don't_ we White?" Hyancinthos said, turning to me.

Everyone stared at me while I just blinked.

"...uh..." I started. "...ask Rex. _He_ starts it all!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"_WHAT?!_ No I don't! **YOU** do!" He yelled, pointing back at me.

"Well, you tie me up everytime!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh wait. Wrong husband. That was Michael. He was the one that kept tying me up to a bed or something..."

"I don't think we need to hear all of _that_..." Henry stated.

"...anyway, you use up all the whipped cream!" I stated.

"Well, I like whipped cream sometimes!" he said, his face a bright pink.

"Well, you should start saving some for other people who want to use it!"

"What? Who else uses whipped cream?"

"...do you _really_ want to go there?" I stated with a blank face.

"Ugh. TMI. Did _not_ need to hear that..."

"First of all, I never use whipped cream like that. I only use it for candy corn snacks, such as candy corn sundaes, and that's it. **ONLY** on candy corn sundaes. That's it." I scoffed.

"...so, am I taking that as a yes, then?" TNBC said, butting into the conversation.

**"NO!"** We both screamed at the same time. "What? Wait. I don't know! Ask _him/her_! What?" We turned to each other. "Stop copying me! No, _you_! Arggghh! Fine! Yes, it's true! Wait, no it's not! Agh, she/he's making it confusing!"

Everyone just stared at us in confusion.

**"WHAT?"**

"...nothing...just...nothing." TNCB stated, looking at Marceline.

"Humph." She grunted.

Author's Note:

Ah, the conversation my friends and I have at lunch. Always end up being awkwward one way or another... :p


	6. Long Or Short Notice From The Author

Author's Notice:

*sighs*

This is not an extra chapter, if that's what you're thinking.

I have some news to tell, or rather, _say_, to you guys.

1- I may be off of the stories for a while, because I have Typer's Block, and I wanna watch Abraham Lincoln (What? He's **my** favorite president, _and_ my favorite person, apart from the others I've listed somewhere else) for President's day before Bad Little Boy comes on. ***fangirl squeal***

2- I have a field trip coming up on Tuesday after Prez's Day, and then I have to come up with the fees for the end of the school year and the field trip to Washington D.C. and Busch Gardens before March 28. And that's over a $100 I have to give in... *annoyed groan*

3- I'm starting on a different story, Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby, and I want to because...well, I like Sonic, but it's only to get on my brother's nerves. :p

4- I mean, this is **5** stories I gotta keep up with. When I'm writing...ah, hold on. *counts fingers* About 4 or whatever more that I started recently. I alternate a lot, so...meh. But I do thank the comments, though. And I will continue them.

5- ...I'm sorry, but I got an interest in science lately, because it's my favorite subject, playas. And the classmates are killing me in it because of their behavior, which doesn't get anything done! :(

And our conversations at lunch with my friends are becoming more awkward and scarier by the day. *shivers*

6- I'm trying to get my relationship with my..._friend_...to work again, and have to comfort him every once a while... :( I really do feel bad for him, but I'm trying really hard to mend his heart and soul together with the needle of hope as best as I can.

7- ...My Civics teacher is driving me crazy with the studying he wants me to do. I really don't study, because then I'll forget everything as fast as lightning, which screws me up more. SO..._that's_ gonna be a problem. Besides, I'm **never** good at governmental issues. Especially when I'm in Virginia with its confusing taxes...

8- ...I'm figuring out if I should **REALLY** join the JROTC, or leave on with my life. My family is poor, and we don't have insurance yet...so...I think I might...

9- High school scheduling. Which is **done**.

10- I'm making robots in Tech Ed. So I may make a model or two with K'Nex pieces...

11- Trying my _**very**_ hardest to not kill a classmate that is _driving me **nuts**_...

12- Trying my best to not get killed by Mom when I annoy her. :D I _**LUV**_ HER!

13- My ear is driving me _nuts_, and it's **killin' me**! :l *twitches eye*

14- Pulling my geometry grade of a B- to an A...or somewhere along there.

15- Trying to straighten everything up and looking and discussing about my career as an astronomer. :)

16- Researching a bunch of junk that I really don't even** have** a reason for. (like, what is death, werewolves, dark angel, Abraham Lincoln, Henry Sturges, Liam Gallagher, Noel Gallagher, Queen Victoria, King Henry, vampires, etc.)

17- Figuring out how I'm going to get more candy corn... :l I'm getting very irritated now...

18- ...did I mention about the relationship problem?

19- Figuring out what am I going to do for high-school...

20- Well, it's a lot of things, but I think that's everything.

21- It's the same author's note for all the stories, in case some of you noticed. Which is what I did for last time. u-u

22- Now. Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flame will be the last story I ever think of, and I may stop working on that. I don't even know how or why I came up with it, but I wanted Flame Princess, so...meep. But, it's going to be a while for that one.

23- Will You Take Me? is the recent one, so..._that'll_ take a break. And I've decided...that it won't be a sequel. It will be in one big book. Or file. Or notepad. Or _whatever_ you want to call it.

24- One By One, The Stripes Go On ...meh. I dunno, but that may _also_ take a break. And I thank BossKing for reviewing it, although the last chapter was a bit weird and creepy, since I added Doctor Who in it. (reminds me, I must watch the science fiction show!) But I **might** work on it. And the Lich will be in it soon...

25- Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter may have to wait, since I'm _really_ narrative on it. In a way. But it'll continue.

26- Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, that will be worked on. You'll see. By the by, I'm running out of Truth or Dares for that. :i

27- Rex's Nightmare is completed, so I'm not worried about that.

28- During Spring Break is the time I should have ideas for _all_ of the stories, but I won't type on that Friday, nor Saturday and possibly Sunday, since I will be with a friend, who is going to help me pick out a prom dress, since she said that she was going to drag me out of the house if I don't go. **SO**...I'll be shopping during that week, I suppose.

29- Also, I will be busy dealing with my friend's life, since it's complicated for him and I...so that's another reason why. *sad face*

30- I'll still be busy with PMs, but only for a little while. So...about two or so more weeks and I'll have to stop with the PMs. (Sorry BossKing109, Fiolee1000 and TNBCCrazed)

31- I think we know about everything, so...uh, yeah. During the summer is when I'll continue. But until then, the stories will be on a pitstop.

32- Peeps, do forgive me, but I'm going to be busy for a while. So...eh. But, bye!

P.S.- If you want to talk, you can PM me. Until then, my Peeps!

-Werner Von Braun {I like the name, ok?}


	7. Random Dude Crashing Through The Roof

Author's Note:

...meteor hits Russia. We're not dead. Bad Little Boy is done. That's it.

Oh, and enjoy. =.='

P.S. Morse Code will be in here, so, LM and I will translate it, from the letters in my notebook.

P.S.S. Drake, I would _love_ to add you in here, but I really don't add guest OCs in here. It just...I dunno. But, at least you should...have a file? But I would LOVE to add you in here.

P.S.S.S. We have another person in here, who is new to the website. Uh...DeathWing2.0? Nah, I'll just call him DeathWing. I think it's better that way. c:

* * *

...

As Rex and I grunted in embarrassment and agitation, we stuck out our tongues at each other and turned away.

"...is that the best way a husband and wife can handle things?" Jake asked us, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Jake." we both said at the same time.

Jake only sighed before a clap of thunder was heard in the background, and all of a sudden, a black horse crashed through the floor and tapped Morse Code.

"...AH! _EVIL HORSE_!" Finn exclaimed, taking out his demon blood sword and pointing it at the silent horse.

Wait a minute. Lord Monochromicorn? WHAT THE-

..././.-../.-../ (Hello)

"Mono? Why are you here?" I questioned. **"AND _WHY_ DID YOU CRASH THROUGH THE FLOOR LIKE PRINCE CHARMING?!"** I screeched.

Rex only gave a chuckle.

I only twitched my eye and slowly turned to Rex, who quickly shut up.

Uh-huh. _That's_ what I thought.

*sighs* Such a sweet guy.

.-/.../.-/-/.-/.-././-.-/-/..-/-../-/../-./-./ (What are you doing?)

"Playing Truth Or Dare." I stated, a hand under my chin.

LM only shook his mane and neighed.

...wait._ WHAT?_

I didn't get that!

LM only neighed and soon stared at Rex, who crossed his arms across his chest and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

.-/.../-/.../-/..././-.-./.-./././.-./-.-/-../..-/-.././ (who's the creepy dude?)

"That's Rex." I said, and soon snorted, while TNBC gave me a confused look.

Heh. He called Rex a creepy dude!

"Wha?" Rex said, looking at me.

"Blue shorts is Finn. Pink girl is Princess Bubblegum. Dude that looks confused is TNBC. Dog is Jake. I think you know Marsh, and the long hair girl with...whatever, but pink underwear-"

"_**HEY**_!" Marceline screamed.

"..._as I was saying before I was disturbed_...she's Marceline."

LM only snorted and shook his mane as an "ok, cool." gesture.

"...I'll be back." I said, and walked out of the room to go find a translator for LM.

{SERIOUSLY! I got tired of typing the slashes and dits, so I'm like: FUCK IT. GET A FUCKING TRANSLATOR.}

...Jake's POV?

As White walked away, I turned to the others.

"Since Ms. Weirdo is out of the room..." I started.

"HEY! THAT'S MY _WIFE_ YOU'RE OFFENDING!" Rex screamed, getting up and pointing at me.

"...who would like to go?"

"...I WILL." Finn stated, raising his hand.

"Ok. Go."

"Hrmm..." he said with his hand under his chin, looking around the room.

"...Marsh, truth or dare?" he asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Dare me, Finny." he said, chuckling.

I turned to hear Marcy growl deep in her throat, and I couldn't help but snicker silently.

We might have a little brawl in here over Finn...

"Ok...is it true that...you and Fionna always have Tier 15? No. Wait. Tell me what Tier 15 is."

Marshall only stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"...uh..." he started. "...You want _me_...to explain...**Tier 15** for _you_?"

"Yep!" Finn stated in a happy gesture, quickly nodding.

I only gasped.

**NO!** HE'S NOT READY FOR IT!

"**NOOOOOOO**!" I howled, jumping up. "Finn, what did I tell you?! You're too _young_ for** this**!"

Marcy and the others nodded except Marshall and Finn.

"Come on, Jake. It doesn't hurt to tell him what it means. And besides, _you_ did **it**, so _you'll have_ to explain to him anyway. Or...Marcy could _show_ him." he gave an evil chuckle.

"Yea...wait. _**WHAT**_?!" she suddenly screeched.

Marshall only laughed until White came in with a box that had a strap on it.

...What the flip is _that_?

"I'm back." she stated, and walked up to the black horse named Monochromicorn and wrapped the box around his neck and pressed a button, which caused a bit of static.

"AH! SLENDERMAN IS HERE!" BMO screamed, hiding behind a door.

"Wha? WHERE?" White stated, looking around. "We haven't even found the _notes_ yet! Wait. I **CAN** die, but I'll still come back to life. Well. Sucks for you guys." she then shrugged.

"Oh, my Glob! We're gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !" Finn stated, taking out his demon blood sword.

"We don't even have clues for the notes! AH, GLOB, WHY?!" they all screamed.

"What? Who's Slenderman?" I asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Slenderman is a tall dude that has no face and grows arms...and whatever else. I dunno, ask TNBC, I haven't played it yet!" White explained.

"I ain't explaining _shit_ to anyone." TNBC said, grunting in disapproval.

"...LANGUAGE!" White screamed.

"And? It's teen proof."

"You need to stop hanging around me for so long..." she said before facepalming herself.

White then turned to Finn with raised eyebrows.

"Finny?"

"Yes, princess?" he said, getting up and putting his sword away while Marcy only narrowed her eyes at White.

I only smiled and chuckled.

"...do you know Fionna?"

"...you mean Fionna from Ice King's Fanfiction?"

"...yes."

"Yes and no."

"Mmm...ah. Jake. You somewhat heard the story."

"...yeah?" I said, raising a confused look.

"Good."

"..."

"...now...imagine Finn as a _girl_...a **very** hot and cute girl..." she said.

I could only drop my mouth open and pale up while Finn began to choke on his spit, while Marcy and Marshall Lee began to guffaw and laugh.

"...on a Tier level, what level would you be on right now? Like, how far would you be?"

"...uh..." I stuttered.

Before I protested, some random person crashed through the roof and fell onto the floor, groaning in pain as Finn screamed and took out his sword.

White only raised her eyebrow and remained still with a dim smile. Everyone else slowly stepped away except for Finn.

The random person got up with a tomahawk (what the flip is that?!) in one hand and a pistol in the other, and shook his head. He only had on a red shirt with a flaming skull, black cargo shorts and a pair of combat boots with ammo circling around his waist like a belt, his hair of black covering his head.

"As I was saying..." he started, his speech a bit slurred before clearing up, "...DON'T YOU EVEN THINK-wait. WHERE THE _FUCK_ AM I?!" he screamed, looking around frantically.

White only walked up to him with a smile and laughed deeply like a man would.

"...I am Death. Welcome to Hell."

The man only narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, but Death is a rockin' dude. He's cool, and I don't know a female Death that has...uh...**skin** on them." he raised a curious eyebrow.

White only raised an eyebrow in return.

AW, come on! What is up with the eyebrow raising?!

"...White Drakim. I'm the princess of this planet." she said, extending a hand to him.

"Ah. Arlies, the Forgotten Indian Cowboy god."

"...what?"

"I dunno. Looked good to me."

"AHEM." Rex interruped, clearing his throat and walking up to join them.

"Oh. Well, this is Rex, my husband."

"...Rex? As in the Demon God Rex?" Arlies pointed to Rex, who was a centimeter taller than Arlies.

"...yes..."

"AH! Then you must be-" her started before she interrupted him.

"Atutututuadablookalg!" White postponed, shaking her head back and forth.

"...WHAT KIND OF _SHITTY_ NAME IS _THAT_?!" Marshall screamed.

White could only look up at him while Marceline snickered.

"...it's not a fucking name." she said in a monotoned voice.

"...oh..." Marshall then looked down.

"LANGUAGE." Rex said.

"...so JAKE!" WHite suddenly screamed, turning to me.

WHA?!

"Huh?" I questioned, looking up.

"You still haven't answered the question yet!" she sang.

Sweat began to roll down my face as everyone stared at me, my heart slowly beating faster by the second, my brain overflowing with thoughts, my fur sticking up all over...

"...uh..." I rasped, licking my lips and looking away. "...I dunno..."

"...hey Jake?"

I looked back at White.

She then turned her head away to show a large bat/alligator/monster face with sharp fangs and green slime as spit. "BLEH!" she spat.

I widen my eyes and screamed, before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I thumped to the floor, blackness soon covering my vision.


	8. Scary Conversations Of Tier 15

Moi P.O.V., aka White's:

As I laughed at Jake's faintness, I fell to the floor clutching my stomach while everyone either smiled or stared at Jake as if he was just sleeping and they wanted to pour water on him.

"Aw, Glob, did you see the_ look_ on his face?!" I said, cackling up more.

Rex only shook his head.

"Whitey, it _was_ funny, but I think that was a bit _too_ far. He's innocent."

That's when I stopped laughing and stared at him.

"...INNOCENT MY ASS!" I said, jumping up and facing him.

"Wha? LANGUAGE!"

"_FA_! You say a lot more when the** moment of specialty** comes!"

"...wha-oh." he blushed a dark shade of red and looked away.

"Now...don't make me do a lot worse tonight. Behave." I patted his shoulder.

"...yes mistress..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What's the moment of specialty?" TNBC asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" I asked back.

"TNBC, it's best if you _don't_ know what it is." Rex whispered to him.

"Why?"

"DO YOU _REALLY_ WANT TO KNOW WHY NOT?" Rex furiously whispered.

"Yep."

Rex sighed and facepalmed. "Some days, I don't know how I deal with people like them..."

I only chuckled. "Hmm..." I gasped and smiled.

"PB, GET YO ASS IN HERE!"

PB then walks in with red spots all over her clothes, and looks...bigger. Well, her stomach anyway.

"Wha?" she mumbled.

"...what the **hell** happened to you, pinky?" Marshall questioned, floating to her.

Marceline snickered.

"...either you had a quickie or you ate all of my food." I stated.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP_ THINKING_ LIKE THIS?!" Rex screamed, turning to me with a red face.

"I dunno! Blame...tv and books." I shrugged.

"What do books have to do with this?" he gave me a confused look.

"They're more descriptive than I am, and you can keep reading it over and over until it actually happens..." I zoned off.

"TMI!" he screamed.

"OH, TMI my motherfu-"

"AH! WATCH IT LADY!" he pointed at me.

I gave a dramatic gasp. "LADY? Oh, nu-uhn. I ain't getting_ assaulted_ by _my_ own man." I grunted.

"SO? DEAL WITH IT!"

"Or else what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...I'll...I'll torture you? I dunno." he gave a shrug.

"I think we know that I can't die. _Technically_, I can, but I still come back to life soon."

"...yeah..."

"And torture, you say? Not a bad idea..." I devioulsly smiled.

"...uh..."

"Nothing to say, wimpy?"

"...WIMPY!? I AM NOT A WIMP FOR _YOUR_ INFORMATION!"

"...well, you aren't. But you're longer than any man I ever seen."

"**OH GLOB**." Rex put his face in his hands.

I only snickered.

"...what do you mean 'longer' White?" Finn asked.

Marshall only leaned by im and whispered in his ear, until Finn's face became a mixture of pink and purple.

"...that's...that's weird!"

"Yes. Isn't that such a crime?" Marshall asked.

I only raised my eyebrow.

"...stop using Oasis phrases!"

"Make me bitch."

Everyone "oooh" and gasped. :O

I only stared at him and twitched my eye.

"...you're gonna eat those words." I said before tackling him.

"...quick, someone get some water!" Jake screamed.

"...why?" Marceline questioned.

"...water fight?"

"...oh. Ok!" she then floated away.

...hmmm...I'm gonna go with Rex's P.O.V.

As White and Marshall fought, I turned away and shrugged.

"Hmm..." I said.

"Hey, uh, Rex, is it?" Arlies asked, walking up to me.

I turned and nodded. "Yep. Rex the Demon King."

"Oh, cool. Listen, I have a dare for you guys."

"Uh...ok."

"Your ego, BossKing got you a triple dog dare."

I paled up with fear and anger.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"W-what is the dare?" I stuttered.

"Oh, well, he dared you, Jake, PB, AND Marshall to tell Finn, or possibly explain, what Tier 15 is."

"...HE SUCKS BLAPPHALY!"

"...he sucks what?"

"I dunno. It just popped up in my head."

"...oh. ok. Trying very hard to not say 'balls'?"

"..." I only facepalmed. "I don't think that's what I was trying to say..."

*moments later*

Now, since we separated Marshall from White, we continued on.

"Ok. Since my ego, BK..." I started.

"...Burger King?" Jake asked.

"...what?"

White snickered and began to laugh.

"Whitey..." I groaned, turning to her.

"What? It's funny!" she cackled.

"...no Jake..." I said, turning back to him, "...that's not his name."

"...Bossy Kougar?"

I dropped my mouth while White laughed harder.

"IT'S BOSSKING109, JAKE!" I screamed.

"...hey White. Is it just me, or are you wearing black lace panties or a pair of black boxers?" Marshall questioned, making White suddenly stop laughing.

She then sat up and blushed a dark shade of red, very embarrassed, and pulled her pants up.

"N-no."

Wait. BOXERS?

"Boxers? Black boxers? YOU stole my black Robert the Duck boxers?!" I screamed, turning to her.

"Well, they were comfty!" she exclaimed, "Mom didn't get me anymore undies since I outgrew them! And I'm using your Grande the Robot tank top as a bra. I'll give them back, I promise!"

"You probably got them wet as we speak!" I grunted.

"...no. It takes a _lot_ more stamina for that." she stated with a blank face.

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT_!" I screamed, facepalming myself many times until my face heated up with bee stings of pain.

White scoffed.

"...so...then Rex must be wearing your stuff then, White."

I blushed a light pink.

"NO! I can't wear that skinny stuff that girls wear! I can't even fit in her bra nor her panties!"

"Guys? Can we talk about something else? I'm really starting to get embarrassed and scared." Finn said with a red face.

PB nodded.

"Fine. Well, my ego dared me, Marsh, Jake and somehow PB to tell Finn what Tier 15 means." I stated.

White snorted.

"DO YOU FIND **EVERYTHING** FUNNY NOW?!" I exclaimed, turning to her.

"I'm sorry, but yes!" she cackled with laughter.

"Uh...I can't. My code of Tier 15 doesn't allow it." Jake stated, turning away.

"...I don't even remember what it is." Marshall said, shrugging.

"It's hard for me to explain when White is beside me. Especially when..." I trailed off.

"Finn," PB started, "...uh...Tier 15 is a stage that adults such as us go through a few times in our lives. It's a level where one male and one female go through reproduction, or use protection to keep reproducing, which creates a baby. ...um...well, a male ejaculates into a female, the male transferring his seed into the female to her egg, which can only happen once in a million of her eggs, and that egg would grow into a fetus and creates a baby. There are _many_ forms of Tier 15, some that only very few people can do. You have oral, anal, awkward, geek wise, if that's real, regular, and others that I cannot think of right now." PB finished with a sigh.

"In _other_ words, Finn," White said, floating off the ground. "...Tier 15 is also known as sex. Like my friend said, some things, you'll have to figure out yourself. Others, you can ask for info. But sex can be awkward, like it was-"

"Bloomphy Jelly Babies Of Doctor Who!" I screamed.

"...ok? But, sex can either be good or bad, depending on who you did it with."

Finn only shook his head and stared at PB. "That's a_ lot_ of info to keep up with, PB. But...um...thanks."

PB nodded. "No problem."

Marceline only narrowed her eyes at PB and softly hissed.

I was about to protest, until another random dude crashed through a part of the ceiling, falling face first.

"LOOK, STOP DESTROYING MY KINGDOM WITH PEOPLE, YOU UNHOLY GODS OF FUCKING BIRTH GIVERS!" White screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone froze and was like: O-O'

White turned to look at the person, who had dirty blonde hair, wore a purple shirt, black shorts, a pair of blue converses, and had a sword strapped to his back.

"What the fuck is this? A baby?" White questioned.

The dude moaned and pushed himself up, looking up at White and everyone else with blue sapphire eyes.

"...a hotter version of Finn?" Jake questioned.

_"...I got my drip drab velcro moustache...Keeps them all at bay_

_Get yours some day_

_Oh, yeah!" _White sang.

O-O

"What? Oasis is cool." White shrugged.

Author's Note: 

Oasis is about as good as Three Days' Grace and Nirvana.


	9. A Hot Finn Transforms Into Scary Themes

Author's Note:

...I'm gonna do the chapter a bit differently, ok?

P.S. After a moment, it gets weirder and weirder. I wouldn't read it that far if I were you. Or your life will be scarred about as bad as my life is.

P.S.S. Rated R scence added...I think...

* * *

White: .3.

Rex: X-X Someone kill me.

TNBC: ...I can do it. WITH SLENDERMAN! XD

Marshall: ...NO.

White: *nods*

Marcy: Yeah. he was about to rape me once, but I still...uh...kinda thank you guys for saving me. In a way.

Arlies: ...Marcy, truth or dare?

Jake: ...

Finn: ...hmm.

Marcy: ...dare. *shrugs*

Arlies: ...I dare you to sing _Last To Know_ by Three Days' Grace. (BK {BossKing, not Burger King; I only like their fries; their burgers can suck my balls. ...not that I have any...AUGH! FORGET THE SHIT I SAID!} got me addicted to it.)

White: NO! _D'Yer Wanna Be a Spaceman_ by OASIS!

Marcy: TDG? They're easy.

Finn: I don't know the lyrics! D:

White: That's what Internet's for, doofus.

Marcy:_ HEY_! Watch it, Brainy!

White: *raises eyebrow*

Arlies: While debating, White, I dare you to torture Rex in another room.

White: ...

Rex: O.O NO...

White: *evil smile that the computer and website won't let me do* Come on Rexy. Let's go have some _fun_. *drags him away*

Rex: NOOOO! *yells*

...back to the original style. More descriptive that way.

TNBC's P.O.V.

As White pulled Rex away, Rex screamed and clawed at the walls and floor, screaming for his life.

"**NO**! _Please_ don't let me go with...with...this...**_Candy Corn_ addictioner**!" Rex stuttered.

White only stopped and turned to only go into the closet and pull out some rope.

White only grunted and tied Rex up, and grabbed some duct tape and taped his mouth shut, tossing him over his shoulder afterwards.

"...I'll be down the hall experimenting. _DO NOT DISTURB_." she then turned around and walked away, Rex muffly screaming for his life, until White closed the door behind her.

Well. I feel bad for that dude.

Ah well. He'll live.

...I think...

"...PB!" I screamed.

"Wha?" she said, turning to me.

"...do you still have that secret potion?"

.3. Don't worry. We'll see what it does.

"..._what_ secret potion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"The one that was labeled _Secret Potion #569072.1_."

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to stay away from that lab."

"Meh. Us boys do reverse psychology." I shrugged.

"Potion? Where? I wanna try!" Finn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"No, Finn. Potions are never good for you." Marceline said.

"...you didn't say that when that wizard gave me that potion." Finn muttered, turning to her.

"...because I trusted him and I threatened him that I would murder him if anything went wrong."

"..." Finn only shrugged until a pink potion with purple gas popped up right in front of his face with a pink hand.

"Here you go Finn." PB said with a smile.

...huh.

Finn smiled and thanked PB, and drank the liquid in one large swallow, and tossed the beaker to the wall and broke.

PB stepped away and took out a notepad and began to scribble on the paper. "So...Finn...feel any different?" PB asked, looking up at him.

Finn only swiveled his head around and stared at her. "...I...feel...hot...stronger...muscular...and...weird. Is this suppose to happen?" he questioned, wiggling his fingers.

"...I dunno. You're the first to test it out." PB shrugged and continued to write.

"**WHAT!?**" Marceline shrieked, her pupils going red.

Finn soon began to shake violently before a puff of purple smoke appeared, making everyone cough and wave their hands to blow the air away.

Soon, everyone stared at Finn...and straight dropped their jaws.

Finn...had become hotter than any girl would ever imagine. More muscle, fine face with a peachy colored scar across the eyebrow, a green shirt and blue pants, black boots and his pack on his back as usual, his bear hat gone to reveal curly blonde hair. But his clothes showed his six-pack abs and all of his muscles. Like, _all_ of them, even his butt muscle!

We all stared at him with such amazement that the other dude that looked like a cuter version of Finn got up and wiped the dust off himself.

"...the name's Tobias." he stated.

"...ok?" I stated, turning to him.

Marceline and PB stared at Finn with such..._weird_ looks that the boys and I slowly backed away until we heard a loud thump, with screaming, and a lot of cursing.

"**SHIT**! AH, GLOB! THAT HURTS LIKE _HELL_!" a voice screamed.

"WELL, STOP BEING A BITCHY BABY AND HOLD STILL! BE A_ MAN_! PUT SOME HAIR ON THAT CHEST OF YOURS!" another voice screamed.

"WHAT?! FOR **YOUR** INFO, I _AM_ A FUCKING MAN! AND I'M _STILL_ TRYING TO HOLD THAT RECORD BEFORE IT GETS _RIPPED_ FROM ME LIKE HELL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO _PAINFUL_!?"

"BECAUSE LIFE GIVES YOU A LOT OF SHIT, PAIN AND FUCKING WEIRDOS! LIFE'S NOTHING BUT A BITCHY BITCH BITCH OF A BASTARD!"

"...WHAT?!"

"...it's something that Mom taught me..."

"Somedays, I swear that I _must_ be dreaming...you just scare the shit out of everyone..."

"...whatever..."

And then the voices ceased.

All the boys turned to each other and shivered. (...our conversations at lunch has gotten more weirder than ever. Actually, _scary_. I mean, how do you get whipped cream and a science teacher that looks good in his 50s or 60s and _HAS_ muscles together? Well, for his arms anyways. But he does look good in suits... O-0 ...what am I saying?)

As Marceline and PB stared at Finn, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply.

Marshall's P.O.V.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked in a deep, awesome voice that made the girls melt like butter on toast.

The guys and I only stared at Finn with narrowed eyes and hissed, until Finn looked up and smirked.

If only I can _wipe_ that smirk off his face...

As Finn laughed at the girl's blank faces, he walked up to the window and sighed.

"PB. Thanks for changing me like this. Now, I won't be an _actual_ weenie anymore."

"...F-Finn..." they began to stutter, drool pooling out of the corners of their mouths.

Finn sighed and turned away from the window to us and shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to test out my skills." he then walked around us and stepped out the room and closed the door behind him.

"...I think...it's this door..." we heard him mutter under his breath. (superior hearing, bitches. (...I'm too upset to speak of why, but I seriously don't mean that) Even** I** have superior hearing. When I don't have my headphones on... X3)

Then, as Finn screamed, two more voices of yelling were heard.

"FINN!" a voice that sounded like an embarrassed Rex shrieked.

"FINN! WHAT THE-_GET OUT_!" another voice screamed.

...sounded a lot like White when she's mad...

"What is all this-HOLY LAMBARGHINI OF **GLOB**!" a voice said.

"DAD!" White screamed.

"GUH! MR. D-D-DRAKIM! W-W-WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Rex stuttered.

"AH! MY LIFE IS NOW CORRUPTED BY HORRIBLE IMAGES!" Finn screamed.

"OH, GROW UP HONEY!" White screamed.

"WHAT?!" Rex stated.

"WHITE! I THINK THAT'S WHAT THE BEDROOM IS FOR!" Her dad said.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!"

"EVER HEARD OF THE TORTURE ROOM!?"

"...WHAT?!" all three screamed.

"...wait. Don't go in there." Her dad said in a blank voice.

"...can y'all step out. ...we're...kinda...in...a tangle here...if ya catch my drift..." White stated after a few moments.

...*clears throat* "JOANNA, DON"T COME UPSTAIRS!" her dad screamed.

"WHY?" a feminine voice said.

Moment of silence.

"...WHITE LEIGH ANN EMBROSTE JRONEA DRAKIM!"

"...hi, Mom..." *nervous laughter*

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WITH HIM?!"

"...ex...perimenting?"

...*facepalm heard*

"I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN _THIS_!"

"...technically, you really didn't, dear." Dad muttered.

"SHUT UP, HENRY! I KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!"

"...you really don't, Mom. Your habits were passed on to me." White stated.

"...Henry. You. Me. Library. NOW. We have a _lot_ to discuss."

"...see what I mean, Rex? I guess my friends _were_ right. Parents can get very quick when things like this happens."

"..."

"...uh..."

I only raised an eyebrow.

"...define...'quick'..." Finn stated.

"We need to leave." both of them said, and footsteps were heard.

"...Finn...five seconds or I'm going to get Slenderman..."

*running footsteps heard*

"...we must move somewhere else."


	10. Shocking Mistakes Of Painful Tier 15!

Author's Note:

tobi419 and BossKing agreed to this kind of torture. ;)

And this is the longest chapter I typed on fanfiction. :o Well, for this story, really.

But, it is Tier 15 shtuff, so...if ya don't wanna read it, then don't. Just wait till the next chapter comes. (hehe...'comes'...*snickers* That sounded funny. XD)

Men: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A MAN IN PAIN, **DO** CONTINUE. THOSE THAT CANNOT...JUST SKIP TO THE MIDDLE OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Women: ...I dunno about _you_ gals. I think we might enjoy it. This is what they get for putting us in pain every once a while. Xp **BUT**...if you don't wanna read it, then wait for the next chapter.

WARNING(S): DO NOT DO THIS EXPERIMENT AT HOME WHATSOEVER! WITH A CAR GENERATOR, OF COURSE! DON'T DO THIS SHTUFF, OK!?

P.S. Don't forget to read tobi419's new story! Give him some good reviews people! FOR TOBI419!

I dare y'all to look up Blue Waffle and give me your answer of what you think. PM me, or just give it in as a review. n-n

* * *

...hmm...Rex's P.O.V.:

Pain is a lot worse than love.

But, it depends on what pain we're talking about...

Like this kind, for example.

A few minutes ago...with Author's Point Of View:

As White untied Rex, he gasped for air and scrambled himself up to go in the farthest corner away from the psycho wife of his, panting heavily.

"Rex. I only tied you up, I didn't submerge you underwater for 20 days." White stated with a blank look.

"Whatever. I don't like this dare. I'm better off chickening out."

White smiled and snorted. "Aww...so...you're saying that you aren't _brave_ anymore?"

"WHAT? I **AM** BRAVE!" he exclaimed, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Then prove it, pretty boy."

"I'M NOT _PRETTY_! I'M **_BOSS_**, BIATCH!"

White only raised an eyebrow and began to laugh.

Rex only stared at her with a confused look. "...what's so funny?"

"You."

"..._me_?"

"Yes. You haven't done _anything_. Which still proves that you're a** pretty** boy that can't do much." she shrugged and turned away.

Rex only bit his bottom lip and held out his hand. "Wait!"

"Hmm?" White said, her head turned sideways to somewhat face him.

"...I'll _prove_ that I'm not a pretty, wimpy boy."

White scoffed. "How?"

"By the only secret way that _you_ like things done." Rex gave a quick smile before letting it fade away. He sighed and reached inside his shirt to take out a small bag of candy corn and held it up in the air. "...with **candy corn**." he stated.

White's eyes widened and she fully turned to him with drool pooling out of her mouth.

"Yes, baby. Candy corn. The _only thing_ that makes _anyone_ tell _you_ to do _**anything**_." he then smirked.

White slowly took a step, and then disappeared to appear beside him and take the bag, until Rex moved it away from her. "No." he said.

"BUT-"

"_NO_! ...sit."

White pouted and sat in the air with her legs crossed.

"Good girl."

"I'm not a fucking **dog**." she growled.

"...didn't say you were."

White rolled her eyes at him.

Rex smiled and opened the bag, letting the aroma waft around the room, making White slowly turn to him. The sugary, fondant candy smell wafted to Rex's nose, making him take a deep breath and let it out.

"Mmm...smell _that_? That's your treat." he said, and reached inside to pull a kernel out.

White's eyes grew a bit larger, and she began to drool more, slowly becoming hypnotized.

"Now...I will give you _one_...and you will do as_ I_ say..." he said, waving the candy around her face, her eyes following it. He smiled and passed it to her, who gratefully took it and popped it in her mouth, and swallowed it.

_'The girl loves her candy corn,'_ he thought, _'...but, it's time to take it to the next level.'_

He put the bag to the ground, White looking down at it with hunger.

Rex chuckled and walked up to her, lifting her head up to lean in slowly, but only two inches away.

"...you know...you're the prettiest jewel I've met in my life..." he said, and looked down at her lips.

White hesitated for a moment. "...really?"

"Yeah." he then leaned in, brushed his lips with hers, and then connected them with hers.

White sat in the air for a moment, before slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss like melted chocolate.

{...I guess we _could_ say that we're reaching Tier 15 here. Marcy and Finn were kinda quick, and I apologize for that. The other lemons I used to type about, they were long, sweaty and HAWT HAWT HAWT!

...*cough*...now. Either I continue, or we can just skip the scenes. ...naw. I'll continue. It's kinda fun to read. Well, for me anyway, I suppose. :D}

Rex secretly smiled before continuing the make-out session, White softly moaning and nibbling on his lower lip, granting entrance.

He could only open his mouth for her tongue to slither past his lips and battle with his, both of them moaning in the process.

* * *

...Moments Later...

* * *

As White reached for something, Rex laid on the floor, panting heavily with sweat, until he looked at her smooth back, then down to her butt.

They were both naked, of course. But, what Rex didn't notice was a small mark right on top of her round, smooth bare butt.

"What the..." he started, and widen his eyes.

She had a tattoo. A tattoo of a rose, gun and a scythe in the same spot, with a skeleton smiling. _All_ in color.

"What the_ fuck_?" he stuttered, never taking his eyes off the tattoo.

"Hmm?" White grunted, and turned around with car pliers in each hand.

"...you didn't...when the _hell_ did **you** get a _tattoo_?" he asked. "Do your parents even know?"

"...some years ago. I had a dare to do, so I picked one out. I kinda like it, although I can't look at it. Fuck no. Why would I tell them? I'm 57 something thousand years old."

"...If some dude come in and touches your butt to see it, they** will** die." he growled.

White smiled and snorted. "_Sure_, sweetie."

"...wait. What are the pliers for?"

"Your ego and a friend agreed to something painful." she gave a devilish smile while his eyes widened.

She walked up and kneeled beside him.

"Rex. This hurts me more than it does for you."

He raised his eyebrows in fear.

"...then again. It won't. I'll just smile and kiss you." she said, and grabbed his nipple.

"Wait! I don't know if-"

But she had already clamped the pliers on his nipple.

Rex shrieked in pain and jumped to the nearest wall, and screamed, taking the pliers off and throwing them to the floor.

His nipple had small bite marks, was growing red and started to throb with pain.

"**SHIT**! THAT HURTS LIKE _HELL_!" he said, breathing heavily with drops of sweat rolling down his face.

White scoffed and picked up the pliers. "Well, stop being a baby about it. Be a man. Put some hair on your chest."

Rex only raised his eyebrow. "What? My chest is smooth. I don't want hair on my chest. It's painful to get it off as it is growing some."

"...it's an exaggeration for _'come on! Man up, bro!'_."

"...oh..."

"Now, hold still." she said, walking up to him.

"_**NO**_! No_ more_! My nipple hurts like _shit_!"

"...don't make me force you."

Rex only hissed at her.

"...I warned you." she said, before grabbing his wrist.

"Oh, SHIIII-"

* * *

...painful moments of tying him up later...

* * *

As Rex squeaked in pain after White setting up the second pliers on his other nipple, he was strapped to the floor, completely locked down. He bit down on his lower lip, to keep him from screaming.

"There. See? Was_ that_ so hard?" she questioned, and kissed his nose.

Rex only turned his head to only stare at her with a pissed-off expression.

"Well. You'll get used to it after a while." she gave a shrug and brought a generator out.

'Holy fucking Glob of shitting motherfuckers,' he thought painfully.

"I dunno if it works." she looked up at him and smiled. "Well. Experimenting time."

"_Wait_! I don't know-"

It was too late. She had pressed a button, and blue electricity zapped Rex all around him, making him shriek and scream in pain and he jumped up from the jolts, screaming even more.

White had also screamed, because she had her hand on his thigh, and she jumped from the thousand jolts the generator gave them.

Soon, it stopped, and White sat down with her hair fizzed up like crazy all over, while Rex just fell to the ground, the metal part of the pliers now black.

"...that...was...**_ALGEBRAICSOME_**!" White exclaimed. "We should add more jolts!"

"...ugh..." Rex groaned, frozen in his spot.

White soon grabbed two more pliers and hooked it up to Rex's 10 inch thick pickle, and he screamed in more pain. (I like the word 'pickle'. It seems sensible enough; better than 'lenght'.)

"_NOOOOO_! NOT THE SENSITIVE SPOTS!" he shrieked.

"Hey. Calm your tits down."

"...you talking to me or you?" he raised a pained eyebrow.

White growled and gave a playful slap to his left breast, making him squeal in pain.

"**NOW**..._more_ shocks!" White said with a smile, and turned the generator to 11.

Which was in the red area label _'do not go here! Dangerous jolts that can **KILL** you!'_.

"**_NO_**! WHITE, DON'T!"

She has pressed the button, and soon, they both got electrocuted again, but it was a _lot_ more than expected.

They both screamed, and then, black smoke appeared, blowing out the generator.

"...Ugh...get the pliers _off_ of me, _woman_!" he screamed after a few quiet moments.

"...Rex..."

"What?" he snapped.

"...are you...like...pinching my nipples...like..._really_ tight?"

"...no...?"

"...uh-oh."

"...Holy fucking shit monkeys."

Soon, the smoke cleared, and the two looked at each other to only scream.

"AH, Glob! Rex, you're in my body!" White/Rex screamed, pointing at Rex/White. (first name states who that person is)

"And _you're_ inside of **_mine_**?!" Rex/White said, pointing at White/Rex.

White/Rex suddenly got up and pried away the pliers, and rubbed his nipples. "Wow...that _really_ hurts."

"Yeah. **Now** you know."

"...and you're..._really_ large..." she looked down at his large dick. (Pfft. Dick... ehehehehehe...*snorts and snickers*) "If only we could get Gumball in here and say: "Yes! So. very. large." he then smiled.

"Shut up. Something bad happened to me when I was little." Rex/White grunted. "...your boobs are jiggly." Rex/White stated, looking down at the normal breasts.

"Don't touch them. They can be sensitive."

"Really?" Rex/White smirked, and began to play with her boobs.

"Will you stop, you man-handler?!"

"...fine." he said, and dropped his hands.

"...I know what we could do. We can have fun with the other's body." White/Rex stated.

"...how?" Rex/White stated, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

...MANY ENJOYABLE, SEXY, HAWT MOMENTS LATER THAT I WAS TOO LAZY TO TYPE UP...

* * *

They were in a position of where they were in the normal position everone gets in, you know, where he's at her spot and starts rocking and shit, while she just sits back, but he held one of her legs up while rocking back and forth inside of her, her moist vajaja making him smile and moan in complete ectasy.

"Ah, Glob..." she gasped, "_this_ is what is feels like to get fucked by a _dude_?!" Rex/White moaned and rocked back.

"_Yesss_..._this_ is what it feels like...Glob, it feels _**so**_ good to be you..." White/Rex stated, and bit his lower lip, rocking back into Rex/White faster at each moment.

"...augh...I think...I think I'm about to _explode_...!"

"Then let it out..." he whispered.

"I...I don't_ want_ to..." she gave a grunt.

White/Rex smiled at her and began to massage her nipple.

"Guh..." Rex/White moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. (Confused, are we? Ok. This is how it works. White is 'him', and Rex is 'her'.) "...oh...White...this feels **_really_** good..."

"Well, that's the whole meaning of making love." White/Rex rasped in her ear with a smile.

"W-W-White...I'm getting _closer_..." Rex/White gave a soft shriek.

White/Rex chuckled and soon came to a stop, panting with sweat. "...hmm..." he hummed.

She opened one eye and looked up at him. "W-wh-why'd you s-s-stop?"

"Because..." he laughed and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

She only moaned and kissed back before he backed away with a smirk. "...because...what?" she whispered.

"Because...I wanted to wait for a moment. Before we actually **do** climax..."

"...oh...ok..."

"...feeling tingly yet?" he smirked.

"...yeah...a _lot_ tingly...in my nether regions."

"Ah. That cursed bump all of us has." his smirk then faded away.

"...what?"

"..you wouldn't understand girl situations." he snorted.

"I...don't think I would..." she shook her head slowly.

"Well. Time is up." he smirked and lifted her up by the waist, and positioned her to sit on his lap with her legs around his thick, muscular waist. "Now...this will feel _**really**_ good. Don't scream in my ears, ok?"

"...um...alright." Rex/White said, uncertain of this.

White/Rex laughed and slowly began to rock inside of her again, making her slowly bit her lower lip.

After a while, he gained speed, and began to rock faster at each moment, Rex/White slowly moaning in pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" he asked sofly in her ear.

"Ah! _Yesss_!" she whispered back.

"Hmm." he said, and rocked as fast as he could, making her scream.

"AH! _WHITE_! SHIT, I'M GETTING_ CLOSER_! OH, _**GLOB**_..."

White/Rex grunted and pushed Rex/White to the floor, rocking a bit more faster than ever. Until they were _just_ a** second** close...

Until Finn walked in at the wrong moment for the two to _actually_ reach their climax.

Rex/White screamed as loud as she could muster, and soon calmed down, her body shaking with orgasms that she never had before, moaning lowly and her eyes closed.

White/Rex grunted and screamed, letting all of himself go (...that didn't make much sense...did it?) with his seed being released inside of her, soon relaxing his tired muscles and landing facefirst onto her breasts.

"...wow...my boobs _are_ soft like a pillow!" he tiredly exclaimed, and lifted his head up with a sigh. And then turned to see Finn with a horrified and red face.

"What the-FINN!?" Rex/White exclaimed, taking her arms and trying to cover herself.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" White/Rex roared, jumping up and pointing at Finn.

"What is going-" then, her dad came in, wearing his king clothes again, and looked down to see Rex's pickle.

"What the fucking fuck of Luigi and Mario's fuck?" he stated.

"DAD!" he exclaimed, covering himself.

"Ah! MR. D-D-DRAKIM!" she exclaimed with a red face.

"What_ the_?" he gave a confused look, and then saw the generator. He then turned sideways. "JOANNA, DON'T COME UP HERE!"

Finn only remained frozen in his spot, his face becomin gredder and redder by the second.

"Why?" she said, and looked at the two, and her face boiled to a deep red.

"_WHITE_!"

"Mom. I can explain." he said, lifting his hands up.

Joanna could only gasp and grow purple at his pickle.

"Wow...White, I didn't know your husband was _that_ long..."

"MOM! NOT! _HELPING_!" he screamed, and scrambled around to find a pair of boxers.

She got up and went to go find clothes, both of them scrambling for something to cover themselves.

After a moment or so, he put on some grey boxers, while she grabbed a large t-shirt and put it over her slim, curvy body.

"...we need to leave." Joanna stated, and pulled Dad away, leaving a very embarrassed and horrified Finn left.

"...five seconds or I'll get Slenderman." he threatened.

Finn nodded quickly and ran as fast as his feet can carry him.

"Well...that was fun." he said, turning to Rex/White.

She only looked up at him with a small smile.

"...yeah...it was... I actually..._enjoyed_ being in your body...for_ once_. _Now_ I know what it feels like to be _you_, White."

"Yeah. And I know what it feels like to be _you_, Rex."

"...White. Don't push it."

"Whatever."

A moment of silence before White/Rex looked down at her.

"...wanna do a second round?" he asked.

Rex/White thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure. There's nothing important right now."

They both looked at each other before grabbing each other's waist and pushing theirselves into another deep kiss, soon falling to the floor.

* * *

_WHOO!_ I'm tired. _**This**_ took me a good few hours.

Never had sex before, so I type it up instead. I don't even know if it's good or not.

Oh. ANd don't look up Blue Waffle. You'll seriously lose yourself. (thanks, tobi419! X-X)

Well, that's it for now. Until the weekend, I suppose.

**PEACE!**


	11. SHort Notice From A Author :)

Wow. This website updated... :D

I like it.

...anywho. Tht's not the reason why I'm typing this up at 6:25 in the morning (eastern time). I'm going with a friend to and I won't be back for about two days.

Apart from that, I'm going to be a little busy during that time, and I won't have anything for me to contact any on you guys on Skype or Fanfiction.

So...just leave messages, and BossaKing109 and others that I forgot about (fiolee1000, TNBCCrazed, and two other peopl) I shall get the chance to respond to you as soon as possible.

Until then, you guys may kleave messages as you may and I shall be back.


	12. A Vampire Bite Ends Up Being Worse

Author's Note:

Well, I'm getting a lot more OCs that questions. =3=''

Ok. Well, there are only two more slots for OCs, then that's it. If I forgot your OC, let me know.

Also, check out tobi419 and trollface675's stories! They would love your reviews as much as I love candy corn that I got yesterday. (FINALLY! MORE SUGARY FONDANT TO SNACK ON! X_X) So, check them out! They're really good.

Oh, and lumpzilla, what up with you? Don't diss on others stories. They worked hard on it, and you're dissing on it? Oh no, not while _I'm_ here. You just want it y_our_ way. No, if trollface675 likes his story the way it is and so do others, then so be it. How would you like it if someone gave you that review, and you got all mad about it? Well, I'd forget them.

...no. Don't diss on other's stories. Especially when it's Adventure Time stories with OC's. The only stories you should diss is Twilight. And trollface675, I'm only protecting you from others like I'm always doing, because you're my friend, like fiolee1000, TNBCCrazed, BossKing109, Comadore Marceline, tobi419 and so on. ;)

I love all of your stories, and I give my honest reviews on them. Way to go, guys! Keep up with the good work! :D

* * *

Marcy's P.O.V.

As Finn came back with a red face, he slammed the door behind him while all of us stared at him.

Oh yeah, I also got over the hot Finn idea.

"...enjoyed the sight of Tier 15?" Marshall snorted.

"...no..." he rasped, out of breath.

"...oh well. Marcy, it's time for the dare." he said, turning to me.

I slowly gulped and turned to Finn, who only gave me a tired, confused look.

"...what...dare?" he whispered.

"...uh...well, it was a few minutes ago..." I started.

_"Well, since Finn is out the room, who wants to go?" Marshall asked._

_"I do." I raised my hand, soon getting out of my trance._

_"Alright. Truth or dare?"_

_"...mmm...dare!"_

_"Ok. I dare you...to turn Finn into a vampire."_

_"..." I only paled up while everyone dropped their mouths and turned to me._

_"...something wrong, Marcy?"_

_"_Don't_ call me that." I hissed._

_"What? Afraid that Finn will turn evil or die?** HA**!" he then began to laugh._

_"...I'll do it..._**if**_...you call Ice Queen and ask her to go out with you."_

_He suddenly stopped laughing. "...fuck no."_

_"Then I'm not doing it. He's too cute and good to be a vampire." I crossed my arms together._

_"...fine." he stated at last, and pulled out his cellphone to dial a number._

"And that's how it happened. Although Marshall will have fun with Ice Queen." I smiled at him.

"...shut up." he mumbled.

"Whatever. But, Finn, this won't hurt. It's only going to be a slight pinch."

Finn only paled up and whimpered. I gave a sigh and floated over to him, by his side, and hugged him.

"...ok...but, will I be able to change back?" he asked softly.

"...yeah. You will."

Finn only looked at me and gave a weak smile.

I sighed and lifted up his head, only for my old senses to come back, making my fangs grow a bit longer.

I softly growled and sunk my fangs into his neck, to his pulse, and he gave a small shriek.

My eyes slowly closed, and I felt his warm blood come into my fangs to my veins, making me feel stronger, faster, smarter and so on...

Until someone chanted a spell, and only then did I pull out my fangs, and everything felt puffy around me.

Marshall's P.O.V.

As Marceline bit Finn, Rex came in with a pair of black boxers on with red nipples and a bite mark that drooped blood from his neck, and looked like he was drunk.

"...er..." he said in a sluggish voice, "..._kline ghart yhvense randfe unoplrad_." he said, and everything suddenly swooped up and puffed into a cloud of green.

We all coughed and fanned the clouds away to only find ourselves in a forest of moss.

...oh no. **No he didn't**.

White appeared with her old clothes on and only turned to see Rex. She growled and kicked him in the joints, but he remained unaffected.

He slowly turned around to glance at the place we were at, and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh, shit." he stated. But, his voice sounded like White's for some reason...

"...what?" White asked.

...her voice...sounded a lot like Rex's...

What the fuck did we miss?

"We're in that horrible movie."

"...what movie?"

"..._Twilight_."

We all hissed and turned to only see sunlight, and we all hissed again to only find shade under a tree, and hid there. (only for the vampires in here)

"...Why did you teleport us here?!" White screamed.

"Well, it's been a long while since I did spells, so I'm a bit rusty!"

White could only facepalm, until something sparkly came up to us.

We only scooched further back into the shades.

"..who are you guys?" someone asked.

Finn's P.O.V.

There was this pale dude with yellow hair, red eyes and wore black clothes that walked up to us, along with a pale girl with brown hair and a small little girl with brown hair. And boy, _was_ he sparkling.

"...oh, shit." Jake muttered, and hid behind me.

Lucky for me, the sunlight didn't affect me. ...for now.

"...who are you guys?' he asked us.

"...your mamas." I said.

He only raised an eyebrow. I think.

"...what?"

"...jackasses. You guys are the **_worst_** people we have _ever_ seen in a movie that's based on _feminism_. **You**," I pointed to the girl with brown hair (Bella), "you're worst than Ash when he wants a sandwich. I mean, _come on_, a sparkling vampire _over_ a **werewolf**? That was millions of years ago, bitch. You should've went with the werewolf. Who would _ever_ want to date a pale, ugly sparkling vampire that just disses on the other vampires? I mean, **seriously**? The vampires in **Underworld** and **Van Helsing **does a **_lot_** better than **you**, dipshit, whatever-the-hell-you-are Cullen. At least Marshall Lee has the biggest fanbase of all vampires, apart from Henry Sturges, who White keeps drooling all over. But, you are so sick I just wanna walk up to the director and author and scream at them as of why they would create something on feminism. In fact, you should've killed yourself from that cliff, and no one saves you, and _that_ would get some good reviews. I can tell. People like us, we have _awesome_ vampires, but people like you, you have sucky vampires that just puts glitter all over their bodies. Vampires don't sparkle. They burn in sunlight. Ugh." I shivered and walked away.

"Wait," Rex stated, "I can walk in sunlight, But I don't sparkle." he then came out wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans with black converses.

"...huh?"

"I've always dreamed of this moment." he then reached behind himself to pull out a 90 round machine gun., loaded with assloads of ammo.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, and jumped out the way.

"DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES OF BITCHES AND BASTARDS!" he screamed, and began to shoot ammo at the trio, who screamed and slowly faded away into bits and pieces of blood, skin meat, bone and whatever else.

Soon, once he used up all the ammo, there was bone, blood and skin everywhere on the trees, and Rex smirked.

"Ah. I gotta have some violence every once a while. But, I think we can get good reviews for this one." he turned and smiled. "At least there won't be anymore sparkles around. That's probably how they get gay people in this movie." he shrugged.

I only stared at him, got up, and hugged him like a bro. "Thank you."

"Meh. Anytime."

"Now...get us the fuck back home."

"...um...there's a problem. ...I don't know the spell to home."

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed.

I only pushed him away.

"...yeah..." he scratched his head.

"Then how _did_ we get **_here_**?!" I screamed.

"I dunno! I didn't know that was a spell in dark slatin!"

"...you mean...Latin?"

"No. It's Dark Slatin." he shrugged again.

"...so...we're stuck here forever?" Jake asked.

"No. Ashley's here." he shrugged.

"EW! _NO_! I can't go through that again!" Marshall screamed.

"Marsh, either you do it or you'll end up like the sparkling vampires did."

"...where is she at?" he groaned.

"...at the school."

"...ugh." Marshall only facepalmed.

"...'sup?"

"Huh?" We all said, and turned around to see a light brown dude with black hair, brown eyes, a red shirt with swords and guns on it, black baggy shorts and a pair of black converses, waving at us.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

"The name's Darkstar. In human form. But, just call me...Frank." he smiled.

"...do I know you from somewhere?" Rex asked.

"...no. If you did, I think you would be dead by now."

"...welcome to the club." Rex held out his hand, and Frank shook it.

We all groaned while I facepalmed.

"If you guys want to get out, follow me." Frank said, walking away.

We all turned to each other, shrugged, and followed behind him.


	13. You Sure You Wanna Go There?

Author's Note:

OK! Apparently, I forgot all about the OCs lately. So...I'm gonna list them here. If I forget yours, just let me know.

Tom- (Mr. Nin10do) vanilla skin, and looks robotic like, has brown hair, green eyes, wears robotic clothes and has a fun and awesome personality

TNBC- (TNBCCrazed) already listed

Rex- (BossKing109) already listed

Drake- (tobi419) named changed from Tobias, but already listed, and was forgotten by accident {Xl}

Reece- (fight4life54) caramel skin, brown hair, black eyes, funny, nonselfish, happy, daring guy, wears blue jeans, green shirt, green shoes and has a dagger {Xp; I wanted to add that in there}

Frank/Darkstar- (trollface675) already listed

White (me) already listed

...now, _this_ is weird. All of the OCs I got are all boys. All the reviews-

**NO**. Take that back.

_MOST_ of the reviews I get are all male reviews.

...for some weird, odd reason, I have more males to everything than I do with females.

All the bands I have are all male. Most of the singers I have are all female.

...I'm diggin' this. {:D} I mean, I have more male friends online and somewhat in the outside world than I do with female friends. (Apart from my girlfriends and fioleefan1000)

But fioleefan1000 is a tomboy like me. With my friends, they wear skirts and other things girls would do.

ME...I _**hate**_ skirts. I _**definentally**_ hate dresses. They make me itch. I'm better off wearing a tux for my wedding, or to a dance. If Laurel can only agree with it. Xl

I wear skinny jeans. But I only have two or three pairs.

I wear dark colors, but I'm not a punk person. Nor gothic. I just like horror movies and dark colors.

I friggin' **_HATE_** bright lights. They give me headaches.

I like Avril Lavigne. She's cool. I'm somewhat close to her. I just don't wear clothes like her. Well, with the dresses, high heels, and the skirts, really.

I wear oversized clothes. Well, oversized jackets and nightshirts. I only sleep with big shirts and a pair of underw-

...Ok. We're _not_ going to go there. Ok? I can see most of your faces once you realize the facts. I just don't like PJs. They suck and make you sweat.

No. I would rather wear boxers.

_SO_...some girls would be jealous of me. But, it's the way I act. X)

Most of the times, I would act like a dude, and you won't even _know_ the difference. Because of my boy hair, you would mistake me as a boy. Which is funny. Because when I was little, I was asked out by all of the girls in my class, and eventually, some teachers. Which was awkward after a while.

So, I just dressed up with oversized jackets and some girl shirts and girl pants. It should let_ SOME_ people know who and what I am.

I just act like a guy at certain points. I can even cuss like a guy if I think about it.

...then again, I doubt if some guys will ever cuss like they're suppose to. Apparently, I win the world's record of saying the most cusswords in one sentence, apart from Dad.

Heh. And my grandmother rules the universe while Laurel tries to conquer it.

O-0 ...I highly doubt that, because she plays a game with her family called "Conquerer of the Universe" or something like that. So, it's a 99.999 percent chance she will rule the universe.

And then it'll rain pie.

As stated in my dream when my geometry teacher, Ms. Phillips, said with her army of evil minions: _"Face the lasers of **Pi**!"_

And everyone becomes a piece of pie.

3.14159265blahblahfuckingblahb lahfuckingshittyBLAH.

Who _**cares**_ if it goes on forever? How _DO_ you know that it _DOES_ go on forever? We just need to know that's it's 3.14. Not a thousand numbers of fucking fuckity shitty fucking bastards!

...Well. I am the ruler of all stars. X) I a_m_ the person of the sun. I'm Leo. So, I was _destined_ to rule the Sun and the rest of the stars.

And then peeps like us tries to rule over ice cream.

Boy, will we have _lots_ of ice cream. All ova the Universe.

But I'm only taking vanilla and strawberry. You guys keep the chocolate.

Although the Universe expands by a galaxy every day.

**BUT**...if the President _DOES_ make a nuclear bomb to Aisa, as stated in my story (Will You Take Me), then I'll tell the whole world to suck it.

If we're still alive by then. But I highly doubt that. Only Marceline and Simon will survive, whoever those two lucky people are.

Alright. Enough of my gibbering, and back to the story of evil motherfucking twilight. *shivers*

They should really die.

* * *

With everyone in order, and Tom, Drake and Reece in there...

(Too much dialogue. They meet with the others and keep walking through the forest until they get to the school.)

White's (still Rex; remember, they haven't switched bodies back yet...) P.O.V.

As we reached the school, we walked into the cafeteria, and saw Ashley talking to the werewolf, Jacob. (no matter how good they are, they're not hot enough as Dominic Cooper, Benjamin walker and Thor are)

"Hey Ashley!" White called.

Ashley looked up and stared at each of us, before smirking at Marshall.

Out of the corner of my eye, Marshall gulped and slowly hid behind me.

I only smiled, until Ashley got up and walked up to White (who is still in Rex's body).

"Who're you?" she asked.

"...uh...the name's Rex?"

"Hmm...never thought I would see a cutie like you."

White blushed a bright red. "Uh...Ashley, I'm married." he slowly backed away.

I only boiled to anger.

"Who cares? You're hotter than Marshall." she smiled and winked at him.

Is she...? Oh _NO_, **NOT** while I'm here, you motherfucking bitch.

"HOLD IT RIGHT** THERE**!" I screamed, and pushed Ashley away.

I know it's the weakest thing I would do, but I was feeling lazy. Apart from that, I don't know how you access White's powers.

Glob, I want my body back.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked me with a glare of hatred once she got up.

"The name's White." I hissed.

"Oh. You." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah. So stay away from my husband, or you will pay the price."

"How? I can take anyone I please. And besides, your husband's digging me."

I only tried to hold my barf that was anxious to be gone from my stomach.

Guh. Ew. _Nobody_ will ever **want** you. I don't even know _how_ Marshall found you.

I only gritted my teeth and was about to kick her...

Until someone grabbed me by the waist, turned me around, and I was met by a pair of soft lips to mine.

(MAKE OUT MOMENT! :D)

After what it felt like eternity, I opened my eyes to see White in front of me, who kissed me back with passion, and she was in her own body this time.

...Wait. Does this mean...?

Oh, Glob!

I dropped White to the floor and shrieked with happiness, finally happy that I had my old body back.

"_YES_! I GOT MY BODY BACK!" I screamed to the ceiling, only having Jacob, Ashley and the others staring at me with confusion.

{_...this is confusion; am I confusing you?_

_This is confusion; am I confusing you?_

_...This is peculiar; we don't want to fool ya..._

_this is peculiar; we don't want to fool ya..._

Columbia by Oasis. It just popped up in my head. You should listen to it. I like it. I can listen to it all day and all night. WHOO!}

I hugged myself while White glared daggers at me, and I only pointed at her face.

"NOW YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY PICKLE ANYMORE, BIATCH!" I screamed, and ran wherever my feet would take me.

Marshall's P.O.V.

...o...k?

That was weird.

"Ok. Ashley. I'll make you a deal." I said, turning to her.

She only raised her eyebrows.

"I'll let you...*sighs* I'll let you have sex with me if you take us home."

(I know. I'm about as confused as you guys are. O-0)

Ashley beamed with happiness and squealed.

"OK!" she exclaimed, and chanted something so fast that it looked like a day went by in a few seconds.

"...what the fucking fuck?" White said.

"I dunno. It's the only words that makes her do something." I shrugged.

"...I don't wanna know."

Yeah, It's best if you don't.

"OK. So...White," Jake said, turning to her, "...how was the dare with you and Rex?"

Wait. Is Rex even here?

Oh, never mind, he just walked in through the door.

"...um...it went...pretty good, you could say." she blushed a bright pink and fiddled with her hair.

"Mmm...ok. **SO**, who wants to go now?"

"_ME_!" Reece said, raising his hand.

"...uh...ok. Your turn."

"...mmm...Ah. Marshall, truth or dare?"

I snorted. "Dare. And make it good."

"Ok. I dare you to..."

I only raised an eyebrow and smiled.

(...mmm...I must thank JP4demonking for making this dare. :D)

"...I dare you to get a tattoo on your pickle!" he smiled.

...I could've sworn the whole galaxy _just_ became quiet.

Like, _seriously_.

I dropped my mouth open while White slowly began to snicker, along with Marceline.

Rex only stared at him, while Jake rocked back and forth, and then fainted.

The others just turned red and began to cough.

"...uh..." Drake started.

Tom just shook his head and coughed even more.

"...I think you're better off stepping out, Marshall," he said. "I can tell you that you won't last."

I snorted.

FA! The notorious Vampire King **_NEVER_ **backs away from a dare.

"Nope. I'll last. You'll see. White, where's the nearest tattoo shop?"

"Down the street for about 6 blocks and take a right and then a left." she said, and soon began to laugh.

I only smirked and soon walked out.

* * *

...moments later...

* * *

As the others and I got to the tattoo shop, I walked in and looked around, until a punk like girl walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a tattoo. Can you help me find one?" I asked.

She nodded and gestured me to follow her.

* * *

more moments later because it'll get boring after a while...

* * *

As I picked a picture of skulls and bones, I walked to the back, where I met a dude that had over a hundred tattoos on his body.

"Ah. Welcome." he smiled.

I nodded at him and sat on the chair.

"Alright. Let's see the tattoo."

I gave him the picture and smiled wider.

He nodded and grabbed the pen and began to fill it up with black ink.

"Ok. So...where do you want it?"

(If this actually happened in the real world, you know that I will _seriously_ die laughing.)

I unbuttoned my pants, pulled them down to reveal my black skull boxers, and then pulled those down and pointed to my pickle.

"Right here, sir." I said with a smirk.

No, I wasn't showing off, if you're wondering.

He only widen his eyes and looked up at me. "...uh...you _SURE_ you wanna go there?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"...uh...ok. But, do realize that there's no point on turning back, right?"

"...maybe? Come on, let's get it over with."

He sighed and started up the pen and slowly began.

* * *

Screams were then heard, followed by strings of curses and thumping and more screaming.

* * *

Author's Note: The rest will continue in the next chapter. ;)


	14. Balls, Pain and Censors Don't Mix Well

Author's Note:

Why must my life be so bland? It _was_ bland, just before it became a living hell .

This is the only hope of not making me bored to death.

_This_ is how my life is:

Mom: We want you to eat more.

Ok. *eats more but grows only an inch taller*

WTF? **SERIOUSLY!?**

Dad: Start playing Guitar Hero again.

Ok. *starts playing Guitar hero again for 2-10 hours straight without sitting down; only having 2-5 breaks*

Mom: We want you to get away from the electronics and spend time with us.

O-0 Fine. *Only spends a quarter of a day with them, and realizes that they're all on electronics while I just watch tv; Mom on phone; Dad on laptop; Brother on dsi XL*

_**REALLY?!** _After you complained to me about me not spending time with my family, _this_ is what I get?!

Dad: You need to work out; you're skinny as a damn lamppost. You need to start eating and working out more.

*Sighs* OK. *eats more; doesn't work out *

Mom: Start reading again.

=-='' Really? I'm always reading every other day. What more do you want me to do?

Dad: Get off the computer. You've been on it all weekend.

*facepalms* Jeez. OK! Man! *gets off computer and plays with iPad*

Dad: Clean up your room. It looks like a pigsty in there.

Wow, really? I like it that way. It makes Mom stay away from there for a short while. *sighs and cleans up room and gets on computer again and starts typing on fanfiction*

Mom: We're about to put you on a curfew. You sleep until 1 or 2 in the afternoon , and you go to bed at 10:30 or so at night and stay up until 1 or 2 in the morning. You need to start going to bed early.

...wow. *sarcastic voice* That's awesome to hear, Mom. Like,_ seriously_. Now I can actually go to bed at 9:30 and can't finish the rest of my homework and every teacher fusses at me for the reasons of why I couldn't finish it. I'll explain it like this: "Well, Mom and Dad won't let me stay up and finish it. They complain about me going to bed so late, so they put me to bed early. So blame them, not me."

_REALLY_ mathmatical.

Dad: *sighs* Get. Off. The. Damn. Computer.

O-0 Jeez. What's your problem? *scrambles off computer*

Mom: Amber!

*walks in with a pissed off expression* Yes?

Mom: Can you do our cafes for us?

...*eye slowly twitches* I think that's what Dad's for.

He's on the laptop looking up the walkthrough. Can you do it? Thanks!

*facepalms about five times and walks away to do their shitty tagged cafes*

Seriously! That cafe is now pissing me off! It's so slow!

Dad: Start drawing again.

*groans* Dad, I do that every other day.

Dad: Well, what do you want me to do?

'Give me lots of strawberry ice cream. I'll be happy.'

*sighs and walks away to go draw chibis*

...hmm. Ok, I'm done.

*Shows Mom and Dad*

Mom: Awesome! That's great honey!

Dad: Not bad!

Mom: If you can only do so with your $200 dollar drawing tablet we bought for you on Christmas and letting it catch dust. So, if you can do it on paper, then do it on your drawing tablet.

...*facepalm* Not what I wanted to hear ...

Mom: You spend all day on that computer. Get off of there. And stop typing in th e dark! *turns on lamp*

Me: *Hisses and covers eyes*

Mom: Puh-lease! You need to stop. You already need new glasses as it is! If you get blind, don't tell me that I should have warned you. *walks away*

...*Muttering under breath and continues to type with a sour mood*

Mom: *walks in and stares at me*

*slowly looks up at her* ...what? I didn't do it. It was Thomas.

Thomas (my brother): WHAT?!

Mom: Get off the computer. I need to check my messages.

NUUUUUUU! I MUST KEEP TYPING!

Mom: Then save it!

I CAN'T! THE AUDIENCE IS TOO DESPERATE FOR ME!

Mom: And Josh is suppose to be desperate for you. Get off. Now.

0-o Ouch...

Mom: GET YOUR ASS OF THE FUCKING COMPUTER!

*squeaks and quickly saves it to only jump off the chair and go in my room and start typing on laptop* Sheesh...didn't have to be so rude.

Dad: Oh. Amber, by the way, it's that time of month again for your mother. I would do as she tells you.

*facepalm* _'...wow. Thanks, Dad, for telling me that a few hours ago.'_

Mom: Well, the laptop doesn't work anymore. The only hope is the computer. You'll have to wait until we get a new one.

_'...sure. The only hope is the computer. Yeah, it is when Thomas isn't on YouTube and playing with his wittle Legos, Mom typing like crazy, Dad doing tagged and whatever you guys do. It's the only hope when it doesn't crash when I get on it .' _-_-''

Ok. Enough of my fucked-up life with electronics. This is 800-1000 words right here. So, sorry folks! It shouldn't happen again. I thought I would share a part of my life before everyone ended it when I was little. *sighs* I guess I grew fond of myself and not everyone else.

P.S. Darkstar's name is now John.

John Barrett, the Gentleman Vampire.

*evil chuckle, then evil laughter but starts coughing*

Damn it! ...must practice on my evil laughter.

* * *

...hmm...Ah!

Drake's P.O.V.

As Marshall came back with a large lump between his pants, all of us shivered, except for White and Marceline, who were cackling their asses off.

Wow. Never heard them laugh like witches before.

...unless...?

(dramatic gasp inserted in mind)

They _are_ witches.

Well, White would, but I don't imagine Marceline...wait..._oooooooooohhh_.

Never mind, then. She's wicked, evil and pretty cool enough to be one.

I was about to smile, until Fionna walked in the shop, making Marshall squeak and close his legs with a light blush.

Only for him to scream and grab his pickle.

I only shivered and covered my balls, while the other men did the same.

Fionna's eyes looked at Marshall and beamed into happiness, making Marshall bite his lower lip.

Wow. I can tell this is tough for him. :D

"Hi, Marshall." Fionna said in a happy tone while waving at him.

"H-h-h-hi Fion-n-na." Marshall stuttered, soon wincing afterwards.

Fionna raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Alright, Marshall, stop the stuttering. Talk, bro." she said, and looked down to the large lump in his pants, and blushed a dark red and turned away.

"I...I got a tattoo."

Fionna turned to him with wide eyes. "What? Dude, that's mathmatical! What's it like?" she asked with a smile.

Marshall smirked and slowly undid his pants, only for us to scream and Fionna to blush harder and then scream.

"**NO!** I don't want to be flashed by another man's penis, dick or pickle! I'm not doing Tier 15 in front of all these people, no matter _how_ much you plead or force me to!" she screamed, and lifted a foot to kick Marshall right where the sun doesn't shine at _all_.

And boy, did she know how to kick. That thud was loud enough to be mistaken for a grunt.

Marshall squeaked and doubled over, while Marceline and White held their laughter by their hands to their mouths, their cheeks red.

They were ready to laugh, I can say.

I shivered and pushed my knees together, only for Jake to shriek and cover his balls.

John shivered. "I gotta go do something. BRB!" he shrieked, and ran out the store.

Rex turned pale and looked at White, only to slowly cover his, while Finn shrieked and ran to the farthest corner, his sword held out, ready for any attack.

Well, isn't that medieval. All he needs is a freaking _shield_ to cover_ his_ balls.

Marshall then began to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks, and fell to the floor, screaming in pain while Fionna covered her mouth and White and Marceline exploding in laughter.

Jake suddenly hid behind Rex, while Tom only stood there, staring at Fionna in awe. I only shook my head and hid behind Rex, using both of them as my shield.

"Wha? Why am _I_ the shield!?" Rex screamed.

"Because! You're the tallest and bulkiest one out of all of us!" I screamed at him.

Rex only squeaked and took out a similar sword to Finn's, but looked a lot more bloodier and scarier.

White only laughed even harder, while Marceline fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well. I guess due to Marshall's reaction, it is_ very_ painful." Tom said, his voice robotic.

We all nodded while the punk like girl smiled at us. (Marianne, aka fioleefan1000; it's not her real name, though. ;) Protecting her identity.)

We just stared at her before shivering with fear.

"_OMG_! Marshall, I'm _so_ sorry! I thought you was going to flash me!" Fionna screamed, kneeling down beside him.

Marshall shook his head, held his balls, and kept on crying. "No...I w-w-was...*gulp and sniffle* sh-sh-sh-showing you my tat-t-t-too."

"...uh...you got it _there_?!" she asked with a red face, pretty embarrassed by this.

He slowly nodded and cried even more, because of the sky-high pain he's in.

...well. Isn't this a lesson to us all.

"Marshall, you may want to go to the hospital. You may be drone to bleeding, which ends up to a blood clot and you may have to have your pickle cut off." Tom said, making all of us shriek and _definitely_ covered our balls.

Finn was hyperventilating before thudding to the ground, his sword clanking to the floor.

That's one.

Jake screamed and jumped on Rex's head like a monkey, who screamed and ran, until he flipped over a chair and fell face first on the floor, soon groaning afterwards.

...two.

Jake flew headfirst into a wall, now unconscious.

Now, three.

That left me in my own defense.

I only squeaked and fainted, my eyes now closing me into a world of blackness.

"Four," I muttered before I saw blackness.

Tom's P.O.V.

...Since all the strange humans passed out, I only shrugged and turned to White and Marceline.

"Marceline, truth or dare?" I asked.

"...*gasp and laughs* D-d-d-dare me, bro!"

"...I..." I tilted my head to the side, and turned to the door.

Princess Bubblegum ran into the shop, with only a bra on, no panties.

D: Oh, glob.

*robotic blush*

My brain just now malfunctioned.

White looked up and suddenly stopped laughing, and gasped to only let out a shriek and cover her eyes.

"GLOB! PB, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

PB gave an embarrassed smile and grabbed a poster to wrap around herself as a towel.

"S-sorry," she mumbled.

White sighed and shook her head and turned to PB. "Any reason as of why you ran through my kingdom _naked_?"

"Correction, _mostly_ naked." I stated.

White stared at me, rolled her eyes and went back to PB.

"Well, that's not what I'm here for." PB stated.

"...why are you here naked?"

"BECAUSE SOME RANDOM DUDE TRIED TO **_RAPE_** ME!" she screamed with a red face.

Everyone suddenly became quiet, until Marceline broke it first.

With a bomb of laughter.

White only stared at her before blinking twice.

Marianne only stared at her and shivered.

"...um..." White awkwardly coughed. "...I...can't really do...anything about _that_."

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_-"

"WELL, IF YOU _STOP_ **SHOUTING**, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

"...fine." PB grunted.

"...uh...stranger running at 11." White stated with a blank look.

"...what?"

"Never mind."

PB was then tackled by John, who was completely naked.

She screamed and tried to claw through the floor to get away, but John had a good grip on her.

(Darkstar, I'm sorry bro, but evil dudes can be horny dudes at certain times. *shrugs* It just popped up in my head.)

0_0

Fionna picked up Marshall bridal style and walked away.

White just backed away a step and just stared at the two.

Marceline floated in the air and even laughed more.

"AH! _Help_!" PB screamed.

"...can't. I don't control the rule. Mom and dad does. You'll have to confront to _them_, not _me_. And besides. You're no fun sometimes."

"_WHAT!?_ Help meeeeeeee!" she screeched.

"...as a robot, I would love to help, but I will commit murder." I stated blankly.

John then picked her up and kissed her roughly, and ripped the poster away.

*CENSORED SCENES*

(peeps, I think you know what happens next...*shivers*)

John was covered by a poster, sleeping his sweat off, while PB hid behind the counter, mumbling strange words to herself and rocking back and forth, while Marianne sat in the chair that Rex fell into.

White's eyes were wide as dinner plates, while Marceline stared at the large wet spot on the red carpet.

"...that was the first time I actually _saw_ someone get _raped_." White whispered.

"...you're not the only one." Marianne whispered.

"...Um...Marcy, weren't you-" White started, before she was cut off.

"Afslkdnffsdjknfgdsalckas!" Marceline screamed.

"...what?"

"...typing error!" she screamed.

"...o...k?"

...

"What should we do with them?" I asked.

"...nothing. PB got raped by John." Marianne stated. "The other dudes are knocked out cold." she shrugged.

John then groaned and sat up, grabbing his head and looked around until his eyes landed on Marceline.

"Uh, no way bub. I'm reserved for a special someone in the future." she gave a grunt and crossed her arms together.

"...I didn't know you got together with Ash." I stated with raised eyebrows.

"...no. Ugh. I gave up on that bastard _years_ ago." she shivered. "Besides. Finn is my boyfriend now."

John then turned to White, and gave a huge grin.

White gasped and floated off the ground.

"Hell no, man. That's what the bars are for." she said.

Marceline then gagged while Marianne coughed.

Until someone ran up and punched John in the face, soon knocking him into unconsciousness.

There was Rex, breathing heavily and turning to White.

"I told you...that nobody will look at you...in a way..._I_ find unnecessary." He stated, and walked up to her to only make out on the wall.

...huh.

"Well. The sucker took a punch." Marceline stated.

"...are you talking about the movie Suckerpunch?" Marianne questioned.

Marceline shook her head. "...no."

"...oh." Marianne nodded.

Moment of silence with lips smacking against one another and Drakim continuing their random moments.

"...but It had good scenes." Marceline stated.

"...yeah. It did." Marianne nodded.

Marceline smiled.


	15. Fighting For Love At First Sight

Author's Note:

Ok. So, chapter 14 has been updated. Some changes were made.

AND I'M BACK FROM D.C.! If you would like to know how it was, you can PM me.

And for tobi419's sake, I'm updating the story. *sighs* He sure knows how to plead like a kid.

And now, I'm totally lost for what I'm doing.

You see, it's like this: I go really good with the story, and after a while, I steer away from the whole idea of the story and go to other random things that popped up in my head. :(

I hate it when it happens, especially when I don't even remember half the OCs in this story, along with the dares and truths. *sighs deeply*

Well, I have a horrible time remembering things these days.

So. Off to the story, my peeps!

P.S. Reading _The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy _is pretty funny to read. :D Always have a towel with you.

P.S.S. agarfinkel, thank you so much for offering me some of your questions. :) I wuv you, bro. (I call everyone my bro.)

P.S.S.S. Do give your regards to Nephilim King Michael's aunt. She passed away yesterday, so do give your regards. It will probably make him feel a lot better if someone helped support him other than me and a few other peeps. (do it for his aunt. She would love your regards like Nephilim King Michael would.)

:3 Do it for me and Michael?

* * *

_As everyone wakes up and goes back to the Castle, we reach_ Rex's P.O.V.:

As we all walked back to the castle, we went into the room and continued our game.

"Wait. Where's Marshall?" Finn asked, looking around for him.

"Fionna picked him up and took him away." Marianne stated.

"Probably went to do Tier 15." Marceline whispered and began to snicker.

"Not with _that_ much pain..." Tom said.

"OK! Can we just go back to the game? I'm sweating for some questions over here." Drake asked, fanning himself.

White rolled her eyes. "Very well then. I'll go first."

"_Finally_..." Drake whispered.

"Hmm...PB."

"Wha?" she said, looking up with scared eyes.

"What _were_ you thinking...when you created the Earl Of Lemongrab?" White raised an eyebrow while everyone slowly turned to her, one by one.

PB slowly began to sweat. (wait. Can she _actually_ sweat? O-0) "...um..."

Marceline ticked her tongue. "Come on Bonny. Tell us. He _is_ crazy, so you _must_ have a reason for it."

"...well...I really don't remember much from that day. ...and White, will you stop singing and playing that song!? It gets annoying!"

White: O-0 Fine. *puts away MP3 player*

"...as I was saying..." *glares at White* "...I actually don't know what I was thinking. Basically, I thought of an idea, where I can create a candy hybrid to rule over the kingdom when I die. Because, not _everyone_ lives forever like Marceline and possibly Ice King would.

"But, instead of candy, my mind stated something about lemons."

White coughed.

"...no, White. Not _those_ kind of lemons. Like, lemons. Where you get lemonade." she gave a straight look.

White smiled while I sighed.

"I need to keep you away from the computer and books you be reading." I whispered.

"Ok, you're just being weird." PB said.

"Haven't we all heard?" she stated.

"..._so_...I grabbed some lemons, went through some tests, looked through some books, and finally created a lemon body. The only thing it needed was some emotions and a mouth.

"As I created the serum, I poured it over what was the head, and I did so. After a few moments of waiting for the results, he came to life. He did slowly turn to me and smiled, before he frowned, and his eyes went to the back of his head, which made me gasp; I thought I did something wrong, or missed a step, or miscalculated. He then started screaming like crazy, pointed to me like I was Glob, and just jumped out the window and ran with some clothes.

"So, I don't really know what I was thinking back then. I was only thinking of creating a hybrid that would rule over my kingdom. I would ask Marceline to rule over, but I don't trust her around my peeps and Peppermint Butler." she turned to glare at Marceline.

"_Whaaaaaaaaat_? Bon-Bon, you can_ always_ trust _me_!" she said with a toothy grin.

"No. Not after what happened to Peppermint Butler's stripes."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "That was because you no red food, and I hungry! Pep Buts was close thing to moi."

"...what?"

We all raised our eyebrows.

"You and perfect english." she mumbled.

"...uh..." she gave a confused look.

"Dudes. Let PB pick out a dare." Jake stated.

I nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, Jake." PB said with a smile.

Jake nodded at her with a smile.

"...hmm..."

"Oh, princess!" called out a voice.

Finn gasped and pulled out his sword, while I gritted my teeth.

We_ all_ knew that voice.

"Ice King..." I whispered.

"Oh, Glob." PB said, and hid behind Jake.

Soon, a wall of ice appeared in front of us, and crashed to reveal Ice King-

Wait. _Holy fucking_ _shitmonkeys_, that is _**NOT**_ Ice King.

We all dropped our mouths and stared at...whoever this dude was.

He looked like a bluer version of Marshall Lee. He wore a baby blue prince suit, (similar to Gumball's clothing) had a small crown with red rubies on top of his head, had curly white hair, and eyes of dark blue while his skin was similar to Ice King's.

PB started to drool while Marceline and White just stared at him. Marianne just gaped at him and began to drool.

"Hey ladies. What do you think of my_ new_ body?" he stated, his hands going to his hips.

"...Ice King!?" White and Marceline exclaimed.

"_NOPE!_ Not anymore. For now, just call me...Ice Prince." he smiled.

Marianne began to mutter something, before fainting to the floor.

White just blinked and slowly scooted to me, until some random person tackled her from behind.

I shrieked and backed away, thinking it was a human spider. (I hate spiders.)

White screamed and elbowed the person in the face, who screamed and was kicked off of her.

"_Never_ tackle me again from behind! Who are you!? _SPEAK_!" she screamed, her hands lighting up in fire.

I ran up to calm her down while Jake crawled over and examined him.

After she was calm enough, I turned and walked up to the person that was holding his nose and groaning in pain.

The person turned out to be a dude. He had dark green hair and tanned skin. He wore an olive green shirt with skulls and green fire on it, and black shirts, followed by green and black shoes.

He groaned and sat up, only to stare at White with eyes of green and red.

(Oh look. A human form of Arceus. How awesome. :I Or he could be someone else... O-0)

PB and the others turned to him.

"OMG, you have a handsome face!" PB squealed with red cheeks.

Marianne then groaned and sat up, only to have pink cheeks and stare at him.

*awkward moment of silence with a cricket chirping*

She then cleared her throat while White narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who..._are_ you?" she whispered.

"I am...The Lich." he rasped, and laughed evilly.

White hissed and was about to give him a fiery punch, before a girl with dark blond hair tackled her and extinguished her fire.

She screamed and rolled over to the edge as the girl scratched at her face.

I gasped and ran up to her.

Until they both fell over teh edge.

I screamed and ran over to the edge of the room, until Jake's arm grabbed me.

I kept on screaming White's name with tears streaming down my cheeks as Jake pulled me back.

"No man. She lived for 50,000 years. She can live." Jake said, hugging me and shushing me down.

"..._FIGHT TIME_!" Marceline screamed and tackled Finn.

I only stood there before punching Jake and battling him to the ground.

Everyone else began to fight, while 'The Lich' hid in the corner, evilly chuckling and rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Gunther hid his minions/brothers deep into the cellar, _way_ under Ice King's Secret Lair of Princess stuff, with an evil look on his face.

The other penguins, or his brothers or...something, stared at him with neutral looks.

"Wenk we-wenk wenk wenk wak." Gunther said, marching along the stage.

The others only stared at him.

"Wenk, wenkwenk wenk wak! Wenk wenk wen wen-wenk wenk WAK!" he exclaimed.

He then held up a book, with the title that says: _How To Make The World Penguins With A Nuclear Bomb_.

The other penguins wenked in unison.

"Wenk, wenk wenk we-wenk wenk!" He then held up the Enchiridion, along with a book that says _The Ultimate Guide On How To Rule The World, The Galaxy, and Then The Universe_

His brothers wenked and began to jump in joy, while Gunter explained (or wenked, really) to them how it will all work.

* * *

I think this is the moment when we find my friend Laurel and ask her how to stop the ruling of the universe.

* * *

The Lich's P.O.V.

As blood was splotched everywhere in the room, everyone laid on the floor, breathing heavily.

Finn gave a groan and pulled a strawberry out of his pocket and fed it to Marceline, who gratefully accepted it, then started to make out with Finn.

Rex moaned in pain. "...Whitey..." he whispered.

As if on cue, a hand reached over the crumbled edge, and lifted itself up to reveal the shiny caramel girl, who panted heavily. She had a lot of scars, bruises, wounds and scratches on her body.

...I guess that was a cat fight we should've watched.

Rex looked up and I swore his eyes just glowed bright like diamonds.

**"WHITE!"** he screamed, and suddenly pushed himself up and ran over to White to only lift her up and kiss her.

(...I'm thinking of Owen now. From Laurel's book that she offers me. Glob, he's so hot. *drools*)

"Oh, Glob, are you ok?!" he asked her frantically.

White gave a bloody smile and spat out a sharp canine tooth.

"...y-y-yeah...I t-t-t-think so..." she rasped.

"Who _was_ that?"

"...your wife that wanted you so badly." she growled between her teeth.

Rex raised an eyebrow before White lifted a fist to his nose.

I only snickered while he screamed in pain and dropped her to the floor.

"That's for cheating on me, you bastard!" she screamed, kicked him in the shin, punched him in thee face, and then walked away.

(Wow. Breaking up relationships just took a _huge_ toll on me. :l)

Rex groaned and fell to the floor.

_"...she just walked away,"_ Finn sang softly.

_"...why didn't she tell me?"_ Rex counterparted.

_"And where do I go tonight?"_ Marceline sung.

_"This isn't happening to me..."_ Rex then began to cough, and held his bloody nose.

_"This can't be happening to me," _Marceline then groaned and rolled over to Finn.

_"She didn't say a word,"_ -Finn

_"Just walked away," -Rex_

Finn then rolled over to Marceline.

_"You were the first to say,"_ -Marcy

_"That we were not ok..."_ -Finn

_"You were the first to lie,"_ -Rex

_"When we were not alright."_ -Marcy

Rex then began to sniffle while Finn's lower lip began to tremble.

Marceline just started to cry and wipe the tears away.

(Glob what was that song? It goes like "wipe that tear away from your eye" ...it'll come back to me sooner or later. I think.)

_"...this was my first love,"_ -Rex

_"She was the first to go," _-Finn

_"And when she left me for you," _-Rex

_"I was the last to know." _-Finn

(Basically, the dashes and the name states who is singing that line)

Rex then cried as hard as anyone would, his face slowly going red.

Finn only sniffled, his face a light shade of pink.

I...I actually felt bad. I know what it feels like to love someone...

I reached into my pocket to pull out a necklace that held a picture of my best friend/wife, Helen. (sand colored skin, green eyes, long, golden blonde hair, and had a few freckles. She was a witch. {In the picture, she is wearing a red shirt, since it is a headshot})

Tears stung my eyes, but I wiped them away without anyone noticing.

_"Why didn't she tell me...where to go tonight..."_ I sang.

_"She didn't say a word,"_ -Rex

_"She just walked away!" _Finn screamed.

Finn then started to cry, while Marceline looked like she was about to die.

_"You were the first to say,"_ -Marcy

_"That we were not ok..."_ - Lich (who will soon be ...Henry)

_"You were the first to lie," _-Rex

_"When we were not alright." _-Finn

_"This was my first love," -Marcy_

_"She was the first to go..." _'Henry'

_"And when she left me for you," _-Finn

_"I was the last to know..." _-Rex

(You're welcome BossKing109. {Don't know the song, you can ask BossKing} I'll type the second part later. Wait. What about _Gone Forever_?)

All of a sudden, White ran back in and tackled Rex with hugs and kisses to his cheek.

"Oh, Glob, Rex, I'm _so_ sorry for punching you!" she exclaimed, her voice breaking.

Rex just stared at her and then slowly began to pat her.

"...uh...there...there..." he whispered to her.

I sighed.

"Ok, this is getting pitiful." I stated, and held up my hands.

* * *

MOMENTS LATER with everything SPARKLY CLEAN!

* * *

Everyone stared at me, some of their glares demanding answers.

I sighed again.

"Ok. I'll tell you about myself." I grumbled.

White growled at me.

"Ok. My name is...Henry."

PB glared at me while this punk rock girl just drooled at the sight of me.

I just stared back at her.

"...o...k...I'm from a random planet. I have lost my memory, so you'll have to...somewhat teach me these weird things." I then shivered.

White slowly smiled and the man beside her only bared his sharp vampire/demon teeth.

With the punk girl's sparkling brown eyes, it looked like she wanted to scream: "I'll teach you! Let me do it!"

"...very well. I'm White, and this is my husband, Rex." she pointed to the man who was baring his teeth at me.

I only stared at him before nodding, and the punk girl soon walked up to me.

"Hi," she said.

"...uh...hi?"

"I'm Marianne."

"...Henry."

She then giggled.

"I like your name."

I blushed, and my dead heart thumped only once.

I gasped and clutched my chest while she tolted her head at me and giggled.

...no...I couldn't be...

Was...was I...was I falling in love at first sight?

Glob, what did the world just do to me?


	16. Tears, Screams, Beat-Ups & Slight Death

Author's Note:

*sighs* This world just became a living hell.

First, the bombings in the Boston Marathon.

Russians, I tell you. They still hold the grudge from World War II. Or...whatever war. Never paid much attention for World War II. But my grandpa said he served in the Vietnam War. :l Don't know about that, but he doesn't like talking about it.

I AM WERNER VON BRAUN! I COME FROM GERMANY!

And no, I never burn books. I would rather burn _with_ them. I got at least 90 something books, buddy. Hmmph-Hmmph.

...Or was it some other country? ...I dunno. I'm reading Ray Bradbury _Fahrenheit 451_ for class. So far, it's pretty good, and I don't know if Guy and Mildred actually did Tier 15 in there. It was a bit hard to read. :/ If you guys read it, would you let me know? :3 Pwease?

Then the Texas plant explosion. One reason why I don't want to be a Chemist. I'm better off being an Astronomer, Secret Agent/Assassin, or a Marine Biologist. I could be a blacksmith... :/ Nah. Won't work out much.

Then, a small little 5-year-old got raped in India. Just...dudes, she was FIVE YEARS OLD! _FIVE_!

WHAT THE HELL IS _**WRONG**_ WITH YOU DUDES!?

_SERIOUSLY!?_

IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING HORNY, THAT'S WHAT BARS AND STRIP CLUBS ARE FOR! NOT SWEET, LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLDS THAT JUST SUFFERED A HUGE MASSACRE OF SHOOTINGS, BOMBS OR WHATEVER SHIT THE WORLD DID TO HER LIFE!

And then the Government doesn't do shit but gives the family 37 dollars to drop it.

Hellz nah, I would rather cut the guy's pickle off, then his plums, then his hands, feet, stab him in the heart, stab his eyes and then rip out his heart, burn it, and then walk away.

...

Now, ladies, if any of you are willing to send me a case of knives, I'll be happy. *evil smile*

...Gee, I wonder if I _can_ actually be a secret assassin. *evil smile*

...yes...I'm evil enough.

*evil laughter*

P.S. I can probably tell that we will engage in war soon. And I hate Gangnam Style. How can you listen to that song? I don't like it. :(

P.S.S. ...there was something else I was going to say...I just don't remember. Ah, well.

P.S.S.S. Drake will now be a big character because of his pleading. If I remember. XwX

P.S.S.S.S. If you would like to see a pic of me, go on instagram and look up blazyghosthorror290. :p

* * *

Marianne's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Glob. _**That** _Henry is_ so_ cute.

All mah girlfriends will be **_so_ **jealous of me.

(I can tell that most of you are reading it in LSP's voice. XD But, no, it's not.)

Soon, John came into the room and looked all around him.

"What the fucking shitheads happened in here?" he asked.

"I dunno, you raper!" I screamed, my face now heating up with anger.

"...what?" he gave a confused look.

"You raped the shit out of PB! Don't you remember!?"

"...first of all,_ that_ wasn't me. That was my evil twin, John. I'm Darkstar. See, I have green eyes. John has dark brown eyes that are a shade close to black. Like White's eyes are."

"Don't push it." White stated, and started kissing Rex, who either groaned, moaned, or gave a grunt and melted into it.

Darkstar only stared at her before clearing his throat. "_As I was saying_...that was my horny, corny evil twin. My mom was a witch back then, so she created an evil twin of me. An evil twin of me that rapes girls and tries to rule any world he can find. I don't know why, but she said that men aren't good forever. ...no wonder she killed at least 12,450,649,697,534,8657 men. She's traveled a lot. That's all I can say."

...

"Uh...o...k?" I said, slightly confused and weirded out.

Darkstar nodded. "Alright. I'm off." he then turned and walked away.

Then Drake walked in with an ice cream cone of vanilla and strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup.

I pouted and walked over to him. "Where did you get _that_ from?"

"White's brother's wife's sister. She makes good ice cream." he shrugged.

...dunno, don't care.

"...I want some." I pouted.

"Then go get some."

"Bastard."

"Bitchy McGee."

I gasped and slapped the ice cream out of his hand, which splattered to the floor.

"_**HEY**_!" he screamed.

I scoffed and smiled.

"That's what you get for calling me a bitch." I grunted and crossed my arms together.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Jake said. "You got Ice Burned!"

"..."

"..."

Crickets started to chirp.

"_AWKWARD_!" he said.

I nodded.

"...so...uh...Finn?" I said.

Finn grunted and pulled away from the make-out session to stare at me with a bored look, while Marceline glared at me with red eyes and hissed.

"What?" he said.

"I...I dare you...to...play Card Wars...with Jake and _actually_ win."

Jake gasped and stood up.

"**EXCUSE** ME?! NO ONE WILL **_EVER_** BEAT _ME_ IN CARD WARS!"

"...I highly doubt that."

Jake swiftly turned to Finn and glared at him. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean, I _was_ about to win, until BMO told me to let you win, or you'll never be the same again." Finn shrugged.

"No! I didn't say it like _that_!" BMO exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as the three fought over who said what, and I turned to Drake, who was staring at Henry.

"...who's that?" He asked, pointing to Henry, who was leaning on the wall like a badass dude.

I was about to say something, before my girl senses took over: I giggled insanely and began to drool and go into a dream-like state, until Drake slapped me twice.

"SNAP OUT OF THE SEXY DREAMS YOU GIRLS BE HAVING!" he screamed.

I only stood there dazed.

"...wha?"

"..." he then facepalmed.

Drake's P.O.V.

As Finn and Jake walked away, I sighed and walked over to the quiet dude who was just chilling on the wall, leaving Marianne to her daydreams.

"...who are you?" I asked.

"Henry."

"...bad guys are named Henry."

"No. Bad guys are usually named with a B, or has a B, A, or D in their name." He shrugged.

"...ok. I'm Drake."

He nodded.

"REX!" White suddenly shrieked.

"Wha...HOLY FUCKING LANDLORDS OF THE DEVIL!" he screamed.

We both turned around to see Rex screaming and clutching his big belly.

Wait. How did his belly get...? Did he eat a turkey and it grew to a size of a basketball?

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" he screamed.

"...uh..._oooooooooooooooooooohhhh_..." White bit her lower lip.

"WHAT!?"

"...um...you won't like this..."

"WHAT DO_ YOU_ THINK!?"

White only leaned over and slapped him. "STOP SCREAMING!" she screeched.

"...ok..." he then sniffled.

"...now...oh, Glob, Mom and Dad are going to kill me..."

"...why?" Rex asked, sounding very scared.

"...uh...maybe we should wait." she gave a nervous chuckle.

"White...it's kicking...!"

"...yeah, I'm **so** dead."

"_WHY!?_"

"...youarepregnantwithmychild." she said in such a speed so fast it sounded like she was talking in a different language, and then turned away.

"...what?!"

Marianne began to squeal in happiness while Marceline began to snicker.

I dropped my mouth open while Henry just stared with wide eyes.

"Wait. That's **possible**?!" PB screamed.

"Yes. But I'm not telling you how." White shrugged.

"...White...don't you _dare_ ignore me..." Rex stated. "...just tell me what you said..."

"...If I do, you'll kill me."

"White. I royal promise to my inner demon soul that I will _not_ hurt you in **any** way whatsoever."

I scoffed.

"...Rex...uh...well, it seems that you are pregnant. And I'm the father."

A very scary, awkward moment of silence.

* * *

I just wanted to do this. :D

...A few seconds later...

* * *

Rex was in blind fury. Like, in _serious_ blind fury.

And to take out that fury, he wanted to suffocate White with his own bare hands.

"OH, GLOB!" White screamed and tried to get away from the beast named Rex.

"I'LL **KILL** YOU! **THEN** _MURDER_ YOU!" Rex roared.

"REX, GLOB, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEE!"

"NOBODY'S NEVER TOO YOUNG OR OLD TO **_DIE_**!"

White screamed once again while PB shivered.

We all stood away from the two and just hung by the walls.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" she said.

"Nope." PB scoffed.

Marceline shook her head. "Sorry. Sunlight hurts me, and you're in sunlight."

"I really don't fight, and I don't have a sword with me." Marianne shrugged. "Sorry."

"Too lazy." I said.

"I'll pass." Henry stated.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" White screeched. {=w=''}

"GET. OVER. HERE!" he then grabbed her neck and started throttling her.

"**NO**! GLOB!"

He then grabbed her arms and pushed them behind her back, pushed her to the floor and _really_ tried his hardest to choke her.

"UGH! AH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MURDER YOU, AND **THEN** FEED YOU TO MY CATS!" he screamed.

"...you have cats?" Marianne whispered.

"You're...choking...me..." White rasped lowly, her eyes slowly closing.

"GOOD! IT LET'S ME KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO DEATH!"

"...Gloooooo..." White then fell limp.

"YES! THE BITCH IS DEAD!" he screamed in triumph and ran away.

We were all like: O-0 0-O

"...What the fuck was all about?" I asked.

After a few seconds, Rex came running back with black tears down his face.

"OH, shit! White, I'm_** so** _sorry I strangled you! _Please_ forgive me!" he then bawled into tears.

I only facepalmed while the girls snickered.

This is pretty embarrassing watching Rex cry.

"Uh...Rex...do you have mascara on?" Marceline questioned.

"Yes! Yes, I motherfucking do, bitch!"

Marceline only stared at him before backing away into a corner.

"Shiiiiiit...shit...oh, Glob, _why_ did you make my demon _murder_ her?!" he screamed. "Fucking assholes!"

We all slowly backed away.

Jake then came back bawling, while Finn walked back in and just stared at Jake, who was now punching at Rex.

"AH! Get off me, ass!" he then punched Jake in the face.

"JAKE!" Finn screamed, but didn't move. "...you deserved that. You baby."

Marceline snorted.

"You cheated! We're no longer brothers!" Jake cried.

Finn was like: :l

"...ok." he then turned and walked away with BMO.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs, and fell to his knees crying.

I only shook my head.

"Well. This has gotten more pitiful." Henry said.

"Rex. If you don't stop crying over me like a bitch, then I won't have to kick your ass." someone mumbled.

"...W...White? _Whitey_?"

"Yes. Now get your sexy ass up." she stated lowly.

He then sniffled and stood up.

White jumped up and cracked her knuckles and shook her arms.

"Sorry." Rex mumbled.

"It's ok." White said sweetly, lifted her fist, and punched Rex right in the face, and he landed on the floor unconscious.

"**KNOCKOUT**!" I screamed with a smile on my face.

"Sure you're sorry. I'll take your apology in Hell!" she screamed and walked away.

"...damn. Wow, Rex..." Henry said, shaking his head.

"...you're hawt." Marianne squealed.

"What?" Henry looked at her.

"Nothing!" she looked away.

"...weird people these days." he shook his head.

"Tell me about it." I said.


	17. An Important Notice

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


	18. Welcome to Slenderman's Mansion, Folks!

Author's Note:

Why, hello folks! It's been a while, eh? :i

Yes, yes, I know I said I was going to post in June, but_ I_ don't give a fuck, and no one else does. I need to type again.

If they want my story, then they get it.

Apart from that, I got my hair done and my grandpa is not doing well.

Why? Well, I am not explaining. Go on the last chapter of _Will You Take Me _and read it. And he did say he served in the Vietnam War... O-0

...I have a fun, weird family...in..._some_...way...

So...uh...about the other chapter...it wasn't a happy day for me. Uh, I kinda went off the chart there. *nervous laugh*

...

...

...so...uh...here's the rest of the chapter. ...um.

...I guess that's all. i-i

OH! I was thinking about adding the Creepypasta in here! Or should we wait until Halloween? (You know, Slenderman, Ben, Sally, Jeff, Masky, Eyeless Jack and whoever else.)

...

...

...nah. Just add them in here. Apparently, a quiz on quotev said that Jeffrey the Killer, Masky **AND** Slenderman likes/loves me.

O-0

...uh...can someone pass me a knife and revolver? Just in case they do anything...

* * *

As White screamed and trashed the room, she stomped out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Fuck you Rex!" she screamed down the hall.

(whoops! Forgot about the P.O.V.!)

{OMFG! How am I forgetting everything! I am _**so**_ fucking clumsy right now, and I'm sorry! I haven't typed on anything for over a month, and I'm _so_ sorry that some of this may not make any sense! I'm taking SOLs, and I have to retake Math, so...my writing will be clumsy and shitty. I'm so sorry folks!}

Henry's P.O.V.:

(Also, we have everyone here: Jake, Finn, BMO, Rex, Drake, Henry, Marianne, PB, Marcy, Marshall, Fionna, Tom, TNBC, and Darkstar and whoever else. Only White is missing.)

As we walked up to the door, we walked into a dark hallway that was only illuminated by candles that were hung on the wall. The carpet was soft and blood red while the walls were checkered black and red.

"...uh...did she repaint the hallway?" Jake asked, scratching the back of his head as we all walked out into the long hallway that seemed to stretch forever. I looked up above me to find the ceiling black as night, and seemed to go on above us in an eternal, dark abyss.

"...no. There's something wrong." Rex stated. "...but it looks _so_ familiar." he narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

I only stared down the hallway and saw that it was total darkness down there.

"...let's turn back." Drake said, and we all nodded.

We turned around to find the door gone.

"What the fuck?" Marshall said, and began to feel around the wall in front of us. "It's gone!"

"What! A door can't disappear _that_ fast!" PB exclaimed, a hand going to her mouth.

"...Rex...did White say _anything_ about remodeling today?" Finn asked.

"...no...and she couldn't remodel the castle _this_ fast. The door was open the whole time. We would've seen them put up the wallpaper and other junk." Rex stared at the wall with disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Marianne whispered, and clung onto me, which made me blush.

_Augh! Damn it! Get it together, Lich!_ I thought_._

...Glob, there_ is_ something wrong with me.

"I guess we keep on moving until we find an exit?" Marceline suggested.

"...well, whoever is the last person, grab that candle." I pointed to the one beside Marshall's head as I pushed Marianne off of me. "And I'll g-grab this o-one." I stuttered, and picked the candle closet to me.

Glob, Marianne must've put a spell on me or something.

We all turned to see Marshall as the last person and Fionna beside him, and they sighed; Marshall then grabbed the candle while Fionna tightened the straps to her pack.

"Alright. Let's go find White." I said, and led the group down the hall. "And stay close. We don't want to get lost."

* * *

After a while of walking down the hall...

* * *

TNBC's P.O.V.

Jake gave a loud groan. "OMFG! How_ big_ is this castle? It's never been **this** big before!"

I only gritted my teeth. He was getting on my nerves already.

"Jake. Shut up." Drake growled.

"...I'm thirsty!" he complained.

We all groaned.

"What? Jake? When did you ever ask for a _drink_?" Finn asked, sounding very astonished that Jake was thirsty. "You never complained that you was thirsty. You only complained about _food_."

Then, we came into a perpendicular intersection, all hallways dark without any light whatsoever.

"...uh...Henry?" I questioned.

"Shut up. I'm thinking." he growled.

I looked at each direction and sighed.

"I don't know guys, but...we're stuck here. We have to pick." Rex said.

"Well, we came from whatever direction," Marshall said, and we turned to him. "...which was probably north. And usually, going south or east would get someone out of a maze."

"..." We all stared at him.

"This isn't a maze, as far as we know, Marshall." PB said, shrugging.

..._wait_...this place looks familiar...

...a _lot_ more familiar...but..._who_ and _where_? Who **owns** this place? _Why_ do I know this place?

"...What?"

"..._how_ or **why** do _you_ know?" Marianne questioned, and walked up to him with narrowed eyes. "Do _you_ know this place?"

"No." he shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are."

* * *

Deep inside the castle, there was a tall man with no face that wore a business suit and had tentacles wriggling and squirming from his back while he sat in a business-like chair and watched all of the monitors that were in front of him.

"Slendy?" a little girl walked up to him, wearing a bloody and ripped pink nightgown, ripped slippers and a teddy bear in her arms that had a permanent sewn smile on its face. Her face had a few scratches while her curly brown hair covered part of her face and hung down behind her back. Other than that, she seemed fine and pale.

He gave a hum and turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Will you play with me?" she stared at him with her big deep brown eyes. "Pwease?"

Slendy patted her shoulder and pointed to the monitors that showed hidden cameras everywhere, and a large group of people that were discussing something. He shook his head and hugged her.

"Oh..." she pouted but looked back up at him. "Well, can the prisoner play with me?" she smiled up at him.

How cute and dangerous. Now, who could say no to a perfect, cute smile like that?

I wouldn't. (yet... .-.)

Slendy sat up and tapped his chin for a moment before shrugging. "I guess. As long as you don't kill her."

"YAY!" she squealed and ran away, leaving Slendy to face the monitors and tap his head, deep in his thoughts.

"What to do, what to do..." he said, and an idea popped in his head.

"JEFFREY!" he suddenly screamed.

A kid with a white hoodie and black jeans ran inside and stared at Slendy. "What?" he said in a neutral tone, and looked up at him.

Jeffrey had a large permanent smile on his face with his eyelids burnt off, and his hair was a stringy black in his hood.

"...maybe_ you_ would like to make an appearance first?" Slendy slowly turned to him, his hands laced together.

Jeffrey slowly reached inside his pocket of his jacket to pull out his bloody knife and chuckled evilly. "I _**LOVE**_ appearances." he said, still chuckling.

"Good. Now, here's what I want you to do..." Slendy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the prisoner, she sat in her cell and sighed.

She felt so alone...

...Maybe she _shouldn't_ have yelled at Rex...

Actually, she shouldn't have left the room **at all**.

A door opened somewhere, and White sat up, looking all around her, and the little girl walked up to her.

"Oh. Uh, hi." White said, slightly nervous at the girl before her.

"Hi. My name's Sally. What's yours?" the girl asked in a small voice.

"...White. It's...White." she gave a small smile.

"..ok. Would you like to play with me?" Sally gave a pleading look at her.

White looked down at her shackles.

Should she _really_ play with her?

I mean, the girl looks so nice but yet scary and frail...

Who **wouldn't** want to play with a little girl like her?

"White?" Sally questioned and tilted her head at her.

"Huh?" White looked up. "Oh, sorry. Um, sure. I would love to." White smiled.

"YAY!" Sally jumped up and pulled out a key to open the cell, and walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Ok. So, what are we going to play?"

"We're going to play tea party." Sally turned around with a small smile.

"...alright." White nodded.

"With knifes!" she then pulled out a long, sharp knife, which made White's eyes go wide, and she laughed evilly.

"I instantly regret my decision." White squeaked.

* * *

"...So...you understand, Jeff. Right?" Slendy stared at Jeffrey.

"...Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah?" Jeffrey said, now confused.

Slendy sighed and facepalmed. "Just go make an appearance." he pointed to the door beside him. "Start with Marianne."

"...ok." Jeffrey then walked off.

* * *

Back with Henry and the others...

...

* * *

Marianne's P.O.V.

As we walked down the right hallway, we all stayed together as a group, until the light behind us disappeared.

I didn't notice it at first, but I soon found out by the wall from the dim glow of the candle that Henry held.

Well, it turns out that there were more candles down the hall from us. It just seemed a far distance.

"Henry, wait." I whispered and tapped him on his shoulder.

He paused in his place {he was a foot ahead of us} and turned around. "What-where the hell is Marshall?"

"And where's Fionna?" PB said, suddenly panicking.

"Bon-Bon, calm your tits down." Marceline said, patting her shoulder.

"...Must've left us." Jake said.

"WE KNOW **THAT**, JAKE." we all stated in unison and sighed.

"...maybe they went to go do Tier 15?" TNBC started, shrugging afterwards.

"...could be. But, he's gay." Henry shrugged.

Rex dropped his jaw and turned to him. "WHAT!_ WHO_!?"

"Marshall, yes. He's...secretly in love..._wiiiiiiiiiiiiiith_..." Henry started and one of his eyes widen.

***suspense music starts***

"...with who?" Rex whispered.

I leaned in slowly before I saw a person leaning against a wall behind Henry a few feet away, a huge grin plastered on their face and waved at me with one hand while flipping a bloody knife in another hand, silently chuckling.

I screamed as loud as I could, which made the person run away, and turned around to jump on Jake.

"OH MY GOD! DID ANYONE SEE _THAT_!?" I shrieked frantically. "THERE WAS A FUCKING PERSON, OR A GHOST! THERE ARE **GHOSTS** IN THIS FUCKING PLACE!" I cried.

"See _what_?" they all exclaimed.

"Are you telling me that _I_ was the only one that saw _that_!?" I pointed to the spot behind Henry.

"Marianne. What did you see?" Henry asked, walking up to me and slowly pulling me off Jake.

"I...I...I saw this person s-s-s-staring at me." I stuttered, "And...I think...I think it had a large g-grin. Yeah, it-it had a large grin. And then I saw a kn-kn-knife in its hand and it g-g-glinted against the candle light and they were flippng it around like it was n-n-nothing. And then, I just screamed and they ran away." I said shakily.

"**What**?" Jake said, obviously confused. "Marianne, you must be imagining things."

"I WASN'T!" I screamed at him.

"Marianne! No fighting!" Henry pulled me back.

"Be grateful, Jake! I would've beat you to a pulp!" I screeched.

Jake backed away and gulped.

"...That's what I saw right behind Henry." I said after a moment and huffed, and turned to point.

* * *

"_Ugggggggghhhhhhhh..._" White moaned in pain as blood covered her clothes and wounds dotted everywhere on her body.

"That was **fun**!" Sally squealed. "Let's play more tea party!"

White shook her head before moaning in pain. "Uh...S-S-Sally..."

"Huh?" Sally stared at her.

"...the prisoner would like a break. For a _little_ while...?"

Sally only stared at her.

"..._please_?" White begged.

"...ok!" Sally beamed up with happiness, grabbed her things and walked out the cell, closing the door behind her.

White exhaled a sigh of relief and laid on the cold, solid concrete ground, before the door opened up and revealed Slendy.

"Oh Glob, kill me now." White mumbled before blood pooled out of the corner of her mouth and she began to cough.

"Kill you? _What_? Oh, no, White. This is only the beginning." Slendy chuckled and picked her up from her cell by using his tentacles, and dragged her along the ground.

"Ow! Ouch!" White moaned in pain and she looked up at Slendy. "Hey, tall jackass!"

Slendy froze in place, his tentacles still writhing.

"You know, I'm bleeding over here. I wouldn't drag a bleeding body on this beautiful concrete if I was you."

"...you're right." he said, and lifted her up to make her come face-to-face with him.

White squeaked and covered her face.

"...come, child." he carried her behind him.

"I'm not a child. I _look_ like one, but I'm not a child," White grumbled under her breath.

Soon, they walked into a room that held a strap-on chair and a large television that had a DVD player and a bunch of movies piled in stacks in one corner.

"And in you go." Slendy said, and strapped White to the chair, who struggled and fought with all of her might, but his tentacles held her in place.

"OH MY GLOOOOOB! LET ME **GO**!" she struggled in the chair to no avail. "**BITCH**!"

"...hmm...nope!" he then turned around and grabbed a DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"Alright. Let's see how long you'll last." he said, and turned on the TV.

He chuckled and pressed a few things and walked up to White. "I hope you like sparkling vampires."

White suddenly froze and slowly looked up at him. "...w...wh...wh-wh-what?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna let you watch some Twilight while I'm gone, and while you sit here, I'm gonna figure out what to do with you." Slendy shrugged and walked up to the door. "Ta-ta!" he waved behind him then walked out and closed the door behind him, soon locking it.

"_NO_! DON'T** LEAVE** ME HERE!" White tried to turn her head away, but suddenly realized that her head was stuck in place by a few straps.

White screamed in agony as Twilight began, and she screamed even more while Slendy laughed and went back to his office.

As Slendy was in his office, he grabbed a microphone and pressed a button on the desk, and cleared his throat.

"Good evening folks," he said into the mic.

* * *

Drake's P.O.V.

The group froze in place as the anonymous person spoke all around them suspiciously.

"Good evening folks. I am your host, Slendy."

What the fuck?

Jake and Rex gasped while TNBC squealed.

"I would like to say, thank you for joining us this evening, but we'll be enjoying you for dinner. If you know what I mean."

Laughter was heard afterwards.

I only narrowed my eyes and stared down the hallway as I listened closely.

"Anywho. This is my mansion, as you can see, and a puzzling one at that. Everywhere you go, the hallway behind you changes. Now, in order for you to get out of here, you have to find the hidden notes taped to the wall. But, know _this_. Once you grab a note, one or two of your friends disappear and served at our table." more laughter was heard. "Now. It seems that you found note #1. Which is why two of your friends have disappeared. Marshall and Fionna, was it?"

Marianne gasped and covered her mouth.

"...now. If you _want_ to escape, which I know you do, then collect the other 9 to 11 notes that is hidden around in this puzzling maze of my mansion. But, there _are_ some obstacles you will have to face to get some of those notes. And a little price such as the one you have paid earlier." chuckling was then heard.

Henry only blinked and gulped.

"But...if you_ do_ escape..._do_ realize that you will be leaving the Queen of Drakim behind, who is being tortured right now." more laughter once again.

Rex gritted his teeth together and punched the wall beside him, which caused a hole, and screamed.

I only stared at Rex as he breathed heavily.

"And don't mess up my pretty mansion, please."

"Bitch." Rex mumbled.

"...I heard that. But, you _will_ regret saying that. Now, as I was saying, some of my friends will be making appearances, so, I suggest you watch out, in case you don't want to get stabbed, stuck at a little tea party, gathered up in slime, losing a kidney, or losing a face and blood. And _I_, myself, will be making an appearance soon." he gave a dark laugh and cleared his throat. "Until then, enjoy the game, my pretty dolls. Enjoy it while it lasts. Because it will be the last moment of your life. Slendy the Host is now out."

Then feedback was heard in the stunned silence of the hallway, and they all stared at each other with sweat dripping down each other's face.

"Oh, and one more thing." Slendy said as he came back on, "I would keep moving if I were you. Because those candles don't last forever. The darkness will consume you pretty quickly, and you can't really light it up again for a while. So...chop-chop, my little fishies! Have fun seeing your death!" maniacal laughter was then heard, followed by other laughter from other people, and then it became silent once again.

...that was weird and creepy.

"...uh..." Finn started.

"Yeah...we _should_ go and find the notes."

"But then we'll have to pay the price by losing our friends!" Henry exclaimed.

"...uh, since when did _we_ become friends?" Marceline asked.

"...well...uh..."

"Don't even question it. I'll take the lead." she took the candle from him and walked up front. "Ok, peeps. Let's go rescue people."

They all huddled up together and began walking, before a loud scream was heard behind them.

The group turned behind them and gulped as nothing happened, but more sweat dripped down their face as it slowly got hotter in that area.

"...let's go." Marceline said shakily.


	19. No Chapter This Time

Author's Note:

Hi, guys. It's me, Whitey here.

Uh, I have some major problems right now, which is troubling for _all_ of us.

1- Our computer just died.

_**NOOOOOOOOO**_! I was about to use that motherfuckin' thing for the summer! D:

2- My whole left leg hurts like shit.

I really don't know why. i-i Maybe it's from walking in Busch Gardens from 9 am to 7 pm.

3- Busch Gardens was fun.

_UNTIL_ I lost my damn glasses. You see, I got on the Apollo Chariot first, and as deaf as I am, I didn't hear my friends say have a death grip on them. Instead, I put them in my shirt. After we got off and I started searching myself, I had lost my glasses.

Lucky for me, Mom hasn't killed me. Yet.

4- The dance I went to on Friday was dramatically fun.

Alaih (however you spell his name) had an anxiety attack. I found out that my friend is bi, and uh...about 10-12 guys tried to twerk on her.

Oh hell no, you stay away from my sister/best friend! (I love my friends as sisters! :D) So, I walked over there and kept an eye on them, in case I need to plan their deaths. By the way, I **AM** planning everyone's death. Starting with the bitch that is annoying as hell. (No, it will never be my mom.)

But not you guys. You guys are so kind to me. You won't die unless I say so. Da? :D

5- Mom is getting on my nerves.

I mean, I love her and all, but she is annoying when it comes to my vision. She fusses at me from reading in the dark on my broken ipad, complaining about me squinting so much with my glasses on (I can't see with** or** without them on; what do you want me to do, rip the sockets out?!) and whatever else.

Then dad is fussing at me for not eating. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not _always_ that hungry. :l But if it's chicken wings and fries, then you stay out of my way or you'll die and then be eaten by my brother.

6- I have been on Skype lately. I talked to Saurobaine, BossKing109 and Advent, who are nice people.

:) Especially Saurobaine...*laughs* But I still love him.

**IN A _BROTHERLY_ WAY**, for those who wonder. I love all the guys in a brotherly way.

...then again...

But Saurobaine...I might like him a bit more than a brother. Ok, a LOT more.

Guys like my science teacher or older than me by 7+ years, uh...

.-. I don't want to explain, _**but they're so freaking**__** hot**_! Like, Henry Sturges hot!

...*awkward cough* I _AM_ weird and strange.

7- Uh, I may **slightly** be a _little bit_ busy for the summer.

I was thinking about volunteering for the Virginia Air and Space Museum. I mean, it'll probably get me closer to my dream job.

8- Uh...hmm...oh, yes! I'll be sleeping like a hibernating bear all summer.

Yeah, I sleep like that, but I don't snore, thank you very much. :i

9- I can't really type on anything because the computer is down, so I'm typing on the only thing that is available: Dad's laptop.

Which is _slightly_ better than nothing.

10- I am watching**_ so_** much Hetalia that I will make a story about it someday. Because my friend got me addicted to it.

Hetalia makes history a lot more fun and sexier. ;D

Watch it, and I think the girls will understand what I mean.

Oh, my feelz have exploded everywhere. My _**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!**_

11- I won't really respond to PMs a lot anymore because the stuff we have available to us.

Especially my Ipad, which is glitching like **crazy**.

12- I have a junky room to clean.

I brought a lot of binders home from Ms. Cohen, who didn't want them, some containers, a glass vase, uh, tons of chemistry books and physical science books, and some posters and other junk, and a special thing from Mr. Weigel, who was an _awesome_ Science Teacher I had this year.

That will take me a little while. :)

(Also, school has finally ended yesterday: June 11, 2013/ so I'll be going to high school next year. Any expectations or things I should know, folks?)

13- I have **tons** of books to read in my free time, so...I might get started.

I have summer reading, but I have _Emma_; _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin, and that other book I may read. Jane Austen is 12th grade, while the other book that has over a thousand pages is 11th grade.

_HA!_ They expect me to read _those_?! Honey, I got more things to do than reading _those_ books.

Apart from that, they didn't really interest me. I have a whole bunch of series to read, so I will skip the summer reading and go into _my_ reading.

14- I'm really sorry, and I know you guys wanted another chapter.

I know you want more chapters, but that will have to stop until I get my own laptop or Mom gets another computer.

So, that will have to wait for a long while. T-T yes, I am pissed too.

15- I have a couple chores to do, so I'm sorry. I really am.

But, until then, I'll review my peeps' stories by my name Whitey Drakim :) or White Drakim 13, since my Ipad logged me out.

Until then, I'll try my best to update as best as I can, folks.

See you guys later!

Have an awesome summer while you can!

Oh, Axis Powers, you are mine, along with Sweden, America, Canada, and Russia.

Oh, Russia, you will become one with me. *evil laughter*

**SERIOUSLY**! You _must_ watch it! *squeals as her fangirlism comes pouring out*


	20. A New Creepypasta & Victim Of Death

Author's Note:

...I have_ no_ shit to say.

By the way, uh, I _may_ need some help with the Regular Show story. ._. Any volunteers?

**Anyone**?

Also, happy father's day to all the men out there. *coughcouhgraperscoughcough*

...uh...I think that's all. I have no other shit to say now.

Oh! And we have a huge touch screen computer! I just _**WUV **_it! :D

I can finally _type_ again! WHOOOOOOOOO!

Oh, and Al (Guest) ...I have no fucking idea. I just decided to do this for a little bit. I was bored from the Truth or Dares after a while. So...eh?

e-e

Enjoy...

* * *

With Slendy and the others...

As White sat in the chair, her eyes rolled to the back of the head and drool pooling from the sides of her mouth, Eyeless Jack walked up and unstrapped her from the seat and carried her next door and tossed her on a wooden table, which knocked her into consciousness.

"Oh...my Glob...that sparklness..." White whimpered and screamed before Jack slapped her out of it.

"Now, child," Slendy started, walking up to her, "...the second part of the list. We change you into one of _us_," (This is a result from one of the quizzes I took yesterday or a couple days ago, don't remember, but she is ...cool, you could say. *srugs and evilly smiles*)

Everyone around her laughed evilly and slowly walked up to White, who slowly backed away before Slendy's tentacles grabbed her and held her down.

"**_NO_**!" she shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO **ME**! AFTER _TWILIGHT_!? OH MY GLOB!"

Jack laughed evilly as Sally took out a large needle with thread. "You _must_ be patched up," she rasped and lunched at White with the needle as Slendy continued to hold her down.

Jack laughed and joined in the fun as Slendy just stood there, holding White as her screams slowly died away to uneasy quietness, before her skin was pulled away and reassembled with light skin... (You just gotta love horror movies, I tell ya! :D)

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V.

As I led the group down with the torch in my hand, maniacal laughter was heard all around us, and we all froze in place. Sweat dripped down the side of my face as the air around us, or me, really, slowly grew humid until I couldn't breathe anymore. Not that I need it, but I still do, for special purposes.

"You guys _should_ come down for dinner. We'll have _delicious_ food to eat on..." a voice said as I gritted my teeth together, before Finn's warm hand grabbed my cold hand, "And then, you can sleep peacefully..." (Can anyone guess who _that_ is? e-e)

I only blinked as the maniacal laughter grew quieter and quieter until it stopped, and we were relieved.

For only a _little_ bit.

I turned to Finn and smiled at him as he smiled back at me, before Drake came up and disturbed our moment by stepping in between us and facing me.

"Hey, the announcer said we need to move. So, let's move, woman!" he said, looking up at me since I was a bit taller that him by...I dunno, half an inch, I guess. "I don't want to die. I'm too beautiful." he patted his chest.

Jake snickered before Drake turned around to glare at him, and he suddenly stopped laughing. He whistled a quick tune and turned his head away as Drake narrowed his eyes at him.

It seems he was having a bad mood. Wonder why, Drake...?

"What's so _funny_, you little _mutt_?" he growled, and Finn then became defensive.

"Hey! That's my dog you're talking to here!" Finn barked. (no, not literally barked. If he did, I think this would be a funny conversation. XD) "He's not a mutt, so shut up, or _else_!"

"Or _what_?" he then turned to Finn, snarling at _him_. "You'll kill me! Hah! Go ahead and _try_!"

Finn growled like a cougar and took out his long demon sword with a _shing_, which made my senses tingle. I blinked and slowly became confused. I don't know why my body did this every time Finn took out his sword. It was like I sensed danger, but I didn't see it, nor believed it.

I groaned and grabbed my head as I passed the torch to Henry, and starting swaying back and forth, before I fell to the ground.

"Marcy?" Marianne kneeled beside me and felt my head; her hand was soft, warm and peachy. I slightly shivered against the touch, but I wasn't cold. "Marcy, are you sick?"' she asked me.

I groaned and shook my head 'no'.

"Well, you seem pretty warm." she tilted her head at me. "Are you ok? Marcy!"

I paid no mind because my vision slowly began to blacken, and I then turned my head to the side to see a smile in the darkness, and lifted my hand up, but then I dropped it, because it felt like a thousand bricks were in my hand.

"...th...there...is a...p...per..." I pointed to the darkness as a pair of black shoes came up a bit closer. "...person." I then blacked out.

* * *

...hmm...

I'm gonna go with Slendy's P.O.V.:

As Jack and Sally jumped off of the new Creepypasta victim, I had my tentacles let her go and looked at her new appearance, astonished of how beautiful she looked.

She had a slender, curvy body with pale skin and still had her old, dark, mysterious eyes, but her skin was patched up with stitches as if she was a porcelain doll sewed back together instead of being glued back together, since her skin was a bit uneven in places. She had short black hair and wore a gray shirt with a black vest, a pair of black jeans and black boots.

Apparently, Sally must've found some of Jeff's old clothes while they fixed her up. ...I_ think_ they're Jeff's clothes.

Jack had walked away for a moment to come back with a deadly scythe with a dangerous blade, and gave it to the new person that had no name yet.

"Here you go, madame," he said, and bowed in front of her.

She growled and took the scythe from his gloved hands (I think he wears gloves... O-0) and inspected it, and then approved of the weapon.

"Hmm...I like it. Needs to be sharpened a bit, but it looks like it's in good condition." even her own voice was different; she sounded like a darker, scarier version of Black Widow from _Avengers_.

Yes, it's surprising that I know the Avengers. Gotta love the movies. ;D

What? Creepypasta and other people like Freddy Kruger and Jason watch movies too! We have movie nights! Don't judge us!

...ok. ...we get lonely sometimes. We rarely get mortals nowadays. T-T *sniffs*

Jack cleared his throat, which made me turn to him and out of my personal thoughts.

"Her name is Lady Patchwork." Sally said. "She kills people then patches them up differently, and then takes her favorite body part and does something with it."

"...Wow. I'm impressed with you two." I nodded in gratitude. Or something. Well, it's something better than approval!

You get the point...

"Yes. You _should_ be, since you didn't get my _teddy_ back!" Sally spat, and huffed.

I sighed. "I said I'll do it **later**, Sal."

"But he's my _favorite_ teddy!"

I sighed.

"Fine. But it'll have to wait."

"_Yay_!" she jumped up in happiness and spun around me for a moment as Lady Patchwork stared at her with blankness. "Now, as I was saying...Jack?" she then stopped and pointed to him.

"Patchwork here has the scythe as her weapon, since she had one of her own," Jack said, a hand extended out to her, "which _was_ originally Death's scythe. Once the person sees her or her grin, she begins to follow them. They would see her there, but they don't in the next moment, so she plays mind tricks on them and makes them go paranoid, unless they pick up eleven bloody notes by her."

I nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, she **can** change into a spider, scuttling in hallways in a twisted form. She appears by the victim in their sleep and struggles with them, and then skins them and patches her favorite piece of them onto her own clothes. And then, she carves their name on the skin. The body would be found skinned and dangling from a scythe embedded to the ceiling, which is her trademark, I guess."

She nodded slowly, a large, perfect grin on her face. "He's right." she laughed.

"...I like you." I said.

"_**Wha**_?" Jack and Sally said at the same time, surprised I said that.

I turned to them. "I didn't stutter, did I?"

asklfdsjkhfiojreifndsivnsjkgn. (I just wanted to type that up. :p)

"No..." Jack said, turning away.

"Good. Now, uh Patchy-"

"Whoa, hold your slimy tentacles, buddy." she said, looking up at me.

I leaned back from her, surprised she had an attitude already.

"Now, **no one** calls me Patchy, got it?" she pointed at my abdomen. (...I somewhat find Slendy amazing, but not as amazing as the awesome JEFF! What? You thought I was going to say Prussia? _**HA**_! No offense, but he's _slightly_ annoying. :i ...I love you, Hetalia creator. You are my Glob, just like Pendleton Ward and the creator of TAWOG and Regular Show. I love you _all_.) "No one will **_ever_** call me Patchy unless** I** say they can, or I _really_ like them, understand? Capishe!?"

I just gaped at her, my tentacles now freezing in place, shocked to do anything.

I never thought she would be like _this_. She sounds like a scolding mom!

"...uh...we also forgot to mention that she has some anger issues." Sally mumbled, her fingers tangling in her matted hair of light brown as a light blush came upon her face.

"I _DON'T_ HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" she screamed at Sally, who whimpered and ran behind me, shaking nervously as she gripped onto my slacks.

"...we should have really put her in an anger management class..." Jack grumbled.

"**SHUT UP**!" she screeched, which made me cringe. Boy, is she loud!

"Uh, Lady Patchwork..." I began, raising my hands in defense.

"Yes?" she suddenly became nice, raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

"...would you like a job?"

"...I guess..." she looked down at her boots and shrugged.

"Alright. We have some victims you would probably like to meet."

Jack laughed, but I had slapped him with my tentacle. "Hush, Jack."

"Sorry."

"...now...as I was say...please, follow me."

"I don't know who else I would follow." she scoffed and jumped off the table and followed behind me, while Sally walked beside me, and Jack behind Lady.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V.:

As we walked into a dull, white room, the door closed behind us, banging with a loud echo. (BTW, Finn is carrying Marcy.)

"Uh, guys?" PB questioned. "Um...is it safe to be in here?"

We all shrugged and kept on walking, before Henry walked head-first into an invisible wall.

"What the?" he groaned, rubbing his head and looking up. He pressed his hand against it, and realized that it was a wall.

I only raised my eyebrows and looked all around me as I scanned the area we were in with my robotic blue eyes. We were in a blank room, it seems, that had nothing but us in it. Everything else was a vast space of white.

I slowly began to get confused and started to malfunction a bit, as I knew something was immediately wrong. My eyes darted everywhere around us, and I didn't see the door. The door had disappeared!

"Guys?" I whispered, nervously scared out my wires and cells.

"Ladies and Gents!" a voice echoed around us in the room. "It's me, your host, Slendy. I am _very_ glad you guys could make it. Too bad Fionna and Marshall couldn't." Slendy said from above us.

Where? Well, we never knew. I looked all around me to find no heat signature, or no trace of a wire anywhere.

"Help!" Fionna screamed from somewhere, and it sounded like she was in chains or in a cage. "Guys! Help me! _Someone_! **Marshall**!" she cried. "This is a _crazy **psycho**_! Help me!"

"Fionna!" we all gasped.

I only blinked.

"Hush, human." Slendy growled.

"**NO**! _You_ hush! Get me out of here!" she screamed, and more rattling of metal was heard. They had got to be somewhere around us...!

"You bastard of a fucking ass!" she snarled.

"Let Fionna go!" Henry said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, look." Slendy said surprisingly. "Your Prince Charming is here to defend for you, Fionna. How romantic." he then laughed.

"Shut up! Wait, _what_?" she sounded astonished. Usually, she seemed head over heels for Marshall. (I think. Hmm...)

I looked over to Marianne, who stared at Henry with disbelief. (Oh, you know something's about to go down in here. :O DRAMA BOMB BEING DROPPED! *whistles and makes explosion noise*)

"Yes..." Slendy said, and continued. "Now, I wonder what happened to Marshall? Oh wait. He's **dead**."

"What? Marshall can't die! He's immortal!"Fionna screamed, her voice slightly cracking. "_**MARSHALL**_!"

"Is he? The last time I checked, he was a vampire. Now, not_ all_ vampires are immortal. He still had a heart. For humans, anyway, such as you and your dead parents."

A deafening, queasy moment of silence that made everyone nervous and dripping of sweat as we waited for Fionna to answer.

"...you mean...he was..." Fionna sounded so shocked, it cracked all of our heart and it seemed that she felt like erasing herself from existence.

(...no drama bombs here...that would be for more dramatic relationships, as if someone found out that their lover cheated on them. **THAT** would be a drama bomb right there.)

"Yes, child, he _was_ human. Just like you. He was_ just_ a simple vampire. Well, more of a pale green human with sharp teeth and sucks red instead of blood, and hates sunlight. Now, prepare for your ending, human."

"...what do you mean? My ending?! Wait! Let me _out_! NO!** STOP**! _GET ME **OUT**_!"

What _did _he mean? It made me scared and worried for Fionna.

I felt myself being shortwired, and slowly became woozy. Whenever I worry a lot, my wires begin to fry, along with my brain. I have to stop worrying or I'll short out! But I must! Or I'll seem heartless...

"What _I_ mean? I mean that we have a new Creepypasta added. Her name is LP. Or, Lady Patchwork as we call her." he gave a sinister chuckle as we all turned to each other. "...who _used_ to be the girl that Rex used to know."

Rex suddenly grew pale and looked up slowly, as if he was waiting for the death toll of all the fights that had happened to hit him.

"Now, don't worry, human. You'll see Marshall soon." Chuckling was heard. "Now...until then...it was nice having you as a visitor, Fi. Well, at _least_ you were better than the vampire. He would** never** break so much like _you_ did." he laughed and then screaming was heard, which made all of us cringe and fall to our knees, covering our ears. Well, I didn't have ears, so I just covered my head the best way I can with my arms.

Sadly for us all, it didn't work that way. It just made it worst to hear.

"NO! DON'T! _PLEASE_!" we heard Fionna scream as if she was right beside us, and I closed my eyes tight.

Ear-splitting screams were heard all around us, and covering our ears only made it slightly muffled. But, we still heard it. Soon, her screams slowly withered to whimpers and groans, and then it became quiet. Stunned, afraid, fearful silence surrounded all of us as we slowly got up and looked at one another with dread and horrendous faces, while my face showed complete fear.

"Now...I shall leave you for dinner. Hehe..." laughter was heard, followed by sounds of slicing meat, as it sounded to me, and then it became silent.

We all did nothing but just stood rooted to our spots, the horrible moments of hearing Fionna's death still clear in our heads and ears.

We looked at one another, before looking to the ground, and then turning to our lefts to see a dining table dotted with covered plates of food.

"...mmm..." Jake hummed, and licked his lips. "Food..._must **eat**_!" he then ran to the table as we screamed out to him.

"NO! **JAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE**!" we screamed.

{I wonder what happens to Jake now...?}

* * *

Slendy's P.O.V.

**(WARNING(S): DO _NOT_ READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, SKIN DAMAGE, OR ANY ORGANS BEING SEEN! PEEPS UNDER 15 SHALL NOT READ FOR FEAR OF NIGHTMARES! DO _NOT_ READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ORGAN OR MESSY BLOOD, OR THINGS EATING ORGANS! WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FINISH READING!)**

As I turned off the intercom and turned around to see Lady Patchwork disassembling Fionna, I only watched her do her work as I sat in my chair.

First, she sliced her skin off with the scythe, which left her all bloody and red (Fionna) and then ripped her stomach open with her own fingers to grab her organs and put them beside her body.

Lady gave a grunt and took a pair of scissors out of her pocket and began to cut up Fionna (I know, this is so cruel, but what has to be done must be done. D:) and left her in a bloody heap of cut up meat/muscles in one pile, the layer of human skin in a separate corner, her bones in another pile, and her organs in a pile far away, which left a big mess of blood on the floor.

I only tilted my head at her as Lady began to cut up Fionna's skin, and then put them into pieces, and then grabbed a large black cloth, and then sewed the peachy skin upon it, while I continued to watch in suspicion.

As she finished the skin, she left one piece out, and she put that in her pocket. After that, she grabbed the organs and placed them in a bag labeled "Fionna's Organs"; she took the bones and threw them out the door for the bugs and rodents to eat and nibble on, and left the blood as she picked up the cloth of skin.

"Uh...what are you-" I started.

"I'm gonna put this up." she said, blood over her pants and boots, but not her shirt. "I'll be back." she then walked out of the room.

I sighed as the familiar smell of coppery blood went up to my nose, and my tentacles behind me began to go a little crazy. They writhed and wriggled as if they were little bugs in their cocoons, waiting to be out into the wild world.

My head twitched this way and that, and I took a deep breath, trying to hold my excitement in as the smell just formed into a person and walked up to me.

I only gulped and watched the ghostly figure carefully. They ran a finger across my blank face and the smell suddenly went deeper into my head, down my lungs and into my body, and I suddenly stood up.

"No_ more_," I rasped, and lunged at the pool of blood with Venom's mouth on my face. (Yes, Venom from Spiderman, duh! Slendy can have that mouth; I added that as a feature up here.)

* * *

Until the next scary chapter, my victi-

I mean, uh, peeps. ^-^''


	21. Slenderman's Riddles of Hate & Confusion

Author's Note:

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

Yes, I've always wanted to say that. *evil smirk* I wuv Italy. He's _so_ cute.

But more important matters...

We enter deeper into Slendy's Mansion. _AND_...we have a new Creepypasta OC. Along with a new_ visitor_...ehehehehehehe...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jeff: _HEY!_ *points at me*  
Me: *turns around* WTF? Who are _you_?  
Jeff: ...no one you know of. *tackles her from chair*  
Ben: *sneaks around*** YAY!** *runs up to computer* Computer! *types random formulas* Yes! I got in! Cameras are activated, Jeff!  
Me: NUUU! You're not suppose to be-HEY! Give-me-my-glob-damn-**KNIFE**! *punch lands*  
Jeff: *screams* _MY **EYE**!_  
Ben: :O You shouldn't have done that.  
Me: *runs as Jeffrey chases me* BELARUS! **SAVE ME!**

*awkward moment of silence*

Ben: *pulls out walkie talkie* ...Ok. Slendy. Cameras are activated as you stated.  
Slendy: _Good_. *evil chuckle* Now, we-  
Jeff: *girly scream* BEN! **RUN**! _NOW_! *grabs Ben as Belarus chases after them with a large knife*  
Me: *walks back and sits in chair* Yeah, it was an awkward dream. Well. *claps hands together* Back to Business. Now...

As I was saying before I was tackled by Cutie Jeff...*cough cough*

We have a new OC Creepypasta member. And a new visitor as the mystery unravels, as the horrors seeps through your bones and-

Cesaire: Dude. Can we just get to the story?  
Me: ...what the hell? What the!? You're in _France_! You can't tell me what to do in America!  
Cesaire: ...France **is** right beside me...  
Me: You touch me, France, I_ will_ scream bloody murder and skin you with my mom's awesomness.  
Franec: ...you sound like Prussia. *weird smirk* ohonhonhonhonhonhon...my, aren't_ you_ a beauty?  
Me: ...you didn't let me finish, pervert. Mom has an awesomeness of sharp kitchen knives. Don't make me skin you where it hurts most. *pulls out knife*  
Pirate England: Can't you just type the bloody chapter already? *glares at me*  
Me: Yes...*drools and dies of pure awesome sexiness*  
Cesaire: ...I'm going away. *walks away*  
France: And _I'll_ take care of the story-OOF! *crouches* Ah...my Paris...  
Pirate England: I'll take care of this. You go back to your own business. I have nothing better to do. *evil smirk that makes Pirate England fangirls faint* Wait. How do you use this blubbery?  
America: Me and Japan can!  
Japan: *blinks and stares at America* ...uh...okay?  
Pirate England: ...I have better treasure to hunt than doing this, anyways. *walks away*  
America: I'll come up with the scenes.  
Japan: And I'll type them. *sits on chair and begins typing*  
Romania: *appears out of nowhere* Rawr! :3  
America: O-o  
Japan: (:I  
Me: ROMANIA HAS _LIVED_ TO THE MODERN WORLD! IN YOUR FACE, EDWARD CULLEN!  
America: ...who are you talking to? And aren't you dead?  
Me: ...you don't want to know. Why did you let Stephanie Meyer into your country?! She disgraced vampires for eternity! Oh, and by the way, my family is immortal. So...I don't die.  
America: ...HOW AM** I** SUPPOSE TO KNOW!?  
Me: ...just kick her out to...I dunno, France?  
Cesaire: NUUUUUU! SHE STAYS IN AMERICA!  
Me: *hisses and hugs Romania* Don't worry my pretty gem, you'll be safe with me, and I will destroy any sparkling vampire that tries to destroy us.  
Romania: ...someone help me.

* * *

...With Slenderman...

He was like a dog licking up water off a floor.

No. ...hmm...oh!

Like a thirsty cat sprawled across the floor, trying to get all the water off the floor. (...Ok you know what. Screw those bloody descriptions!)

He was like a zombie tearing out pieces of flesh from an animal. He was sprawled on the floor, his long, purple, slimy tongue dabbing/licking here and there, trying to get the blood off the floor. And lucky for him, his tongue swiped the spots clean, as if nothing was there in the first place.

His tentacles were going wild on his back, reaching here and there as if they were grabbing something, but it kept slipping out of their grasp. His head was a confusion of blood, wrinkles, lines and slime (hey, that rhymed!) as his tongue went everywhere where the blood was, and it stained his clothes, but he didn't notice. He was only worried about the blood as it still seeped through his clothes.

"Hey, Slendy." A man walked into the room and screamed like a girl. (wonder who it is...?) He wore a black tank top, black jeans and a pair of black converses.

Slendy suddenly stopped his actions and turned to see the man, his tentacles still wriggling like worms dug out the ground and thrown into a pan.

"What the hell are_ you_ doing _here_," he rasped in an evil, gutteral tone, "get...**OUT**!" he suddenly grabbed him by the legs with his tentacles and dragged him into the room.

"**NO**! Don't! I'm sorry!" the man screamed as Slenderman pulled him up to his Venom-like face.

"What are _you_ sorry for?" he spat. "You entered without _**my** permission_!" He then got up and shook him.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a new recruit! Ben let him in!_ Please_ don't kill me!" he whimpered, and covered his gray face as Slendy stopped shaking him, his suit now stained with spit and blood.

"...why** shouldn't** I?"

he dropped his arms and glared at him. "...because if you do...then I'll destroy Lady Patchwork."

Slenderman roared at the top of his lungs and flung him aside, a slender, white finger pointed at him. "Don't you _dare_ touch her! She is **ours**! _We_ created her, not_ you_!"

He only laughed as his white Mohawk covered his bleeding face. "Hehe..." he looked up and laughed. "Oh, I_ touched_ her alright. And she's _beautiful_." (...**damn**, I just gave a dead giveaway. :p silly me. Well, someone requested it. Oh well. Sorry for the spoiler!)

Slenderman screeched so loudly it cracked the computer screens, and his tentacles grabbed him by his limbs and threatened to pull him apart. "You ungrateful bloody bastard!"

"_Ha!_ I've been called worst." he shrugged and looked at the screens. "Hey...is that Mar-Mar? And she's in_ that_ twit's arms?!"

"Nobody cares. She'll be right after the dog," he growled through clenched teeth. "And after her, _you'll_ be next!"

He hissed and spat in Slenderman's face, who hissed and threw him outside the door, which cracked under the sudden impact and splintered into large pieces of red wood.

"Just stay away from Patchy!"

"Didn't she tell you she didn't want to be called _that_?" the man with the white Mohawk sneered, getting up slowly, before grunting in pain.

"Get out of here, you dumbass. Or _else_..." he walked out slowly to tower highly over the slumping figure.

"Or else** what**? You'll _kill_ me? _Ha!_ Marcy-Bear already tried, and it didn't work. I'm **immortal**!" he laughed before coughing up blood.

"Oh,** I** won't kill you." Slenderman just chuckled and grabbed him by the collar of his tanktop. "Instead, I'll let Ben torture you. He knows how to kill and torture."

He laughed evilly and dragged him down the hall as he threw him into a room. "Enjoy the treatment." Slenderman growled and slammed the door.

"Pfft. He can't keep me in here." he sneered.

* * *

With Finn and the others...

As Jake stuffed his face with food, the others just stared at him in disbelief.

"Jake," Finn barely whispered, his face pale as the surroundings, "..b...be...be-_behind_ you." he lifted a finger behind him.

Jake gobbled a cherry pie before turning around, screaming the highest scream anyone ever managed; behind him was a sickening spider that had stitches on its body, and two purple eyes that glared down at the dog. It hung upside down, and it hissed blue venom at him.

(to be specific, it's as if someone patched up a spider free-handed with different rags and sewn them together, the rags black, a pale orange and brown. You could imagine that, and the spider is...hmm...a foot big. P.S. I **fucking** _hate_ spiders, but I_ love_ bats. Spiders, just stay away from me. And if any of them fly, I'm off this planet and going to Mars!)

Jake screamed and ran as far as he could, but the spider was much, _much_, **MUCH** faster than Marceline when she was flying at super speed.

It grabbed Jake by the arm and hoistened him up by its legs as Finn pushed Marceline to Marianne, and jumped as high as he could. "_JAKE_!" he shouted after him.

"Finn! Help me! I'm too beautiful to_ die_!" he cried.

Finn reached his fingers outward and grabbed onto Jake's foot, now dangling a few feet off the ground.

"Jake! I'm _**not** _going to let you die!" he said, and climbed up to cut the spider web with his sword. But there was one teeny problem.

He couldn't. Why? He didn't know.

"Cut it Finn! _Hurry_!" Jake rushed him as the spider cackled evilly.

"Too late, boy. He's _mine_!" the spider hissed, and bit Finn on the hand. He screamed in pain as his hand suddenly turned purple and grew bigger until it looked like it was about to burst at any moment.

"Enjoy my little present." the spider said, and pulled Finn off with its spider legs.

"_NO_! **JAAAAKE**!" Finn screamed as the spider kicked Finn in the face, and Finn fell down to the others, who looked like ants, their voices barely heard.

Jake stretched his arm to Finn, but the spider bit his ear, causing Jake to scream and abruptly go unconscious, his long arm now dangling in the air. The spider only laughed and pulled Jake through a black portal in the ceiling as Finn only saw him grew smaller and smaller as he fell through the air.

"JAK-" _crack!_

Finn suddenly fell into darkness.

* * *

Back with Slenderman...

Jeff walked into the control room to see mostly everything trashed, except for the computer screens, which were just mostly cracked. {he can't blink, so...yeah. :( } Blood seeped through the blood and filled the room with its coppery scent, which made Jeffrey feel better, but he frowned because of the mess before him.

"...Slendy...?" he whispered as he tucked his knife into his pocket. He gulped and slowly walked into the room before a loud bang was heard, followed by yelling.

He only turned around to see nothing in the hallway.

"...Slenderman? Yo, Slendy, where are you? Come on, dude." he said, walking up to the computers. He saw nothing on any of them except for the hallways, and one of them where the group was in the White Box, as they called it, Finn laying in a pool of blood and the others surrounding him.

_Well, there goes another one,_ he thought, _But where the hell is Slendy?_

He sighed and turned to see a figure behind him, and he jumped. "Oh, crap. Sam, it's you." he put his hand against his chest. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

Sam was the new recruit. He was only wearing black army camo pants, a gray shirt and black army boots, his matted black hair with gray streaks covering his deep ruby red eyes. His mouth was in a still line, since he hasn't said anything, or made any noise.

Jeff sighed. "Do you even_ talk_?" he asked. "You been quiet ever since you walked in here."

Sam only shook his head.

Jeff stared at him. "Why not? Something drastic happened to you?"

Sam thought for a moment before he shrugged. "Mmm." (translation: Eh/Not really/I don't know)

"...was that a yes or a no?"

Sam shook his head. He then reached his arm out and pointed to Jeff's mouth. "...my...mouth?" he confusingly said.

He facepalmed and sighed. He pointed to Jeff's tongue. "...My tongue? What about it?"

Sam grabbed his own arm and made a cutting motion with Jeff's arm. "Ouch." he shivered. "Why?"

He shook his head.

"...you won't tell anyone about it?"

He shook his head again and gave a light shiver.

"...it was very traumatizing for you?"

He gave a small nod.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. Perhaps I could be your translator?" Jeff tilted his head to the side.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding happily.

"Alright. So, you know Slendy, right?"

Sam gave him a look that read: _"Naw, I know the Easter Bunny dressed in black."_ he raised a hand to slap Jeff in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Ok, so you know him..." he grumbled.

"Mmm." Sam hummed impatiently.

"Jeff..." a voice suddenly rasped. He abruptly turned around to Sam, but saw the towering figure behind him, and screamed as loud as his vocal chords made him.

Sam turned around and blinked before running to the side.

"Oh my glob!I'm so sorry! _Ididn'tmeantobreakyourvase_!" Jeff said fast before falling to the ground. "Please don't kill me! Ben made me break the vase, not me, Your Darkness!"

Slenderman appeared before Jeff. "You did **WHAT**!?" he screeched, his tentacles looming shadows behind him.

"Uh..." he nervously chuckled and looked beside him. "Look. There's the new recruit. He doesn't talk because his tongue was cut off, so...that's Sam. Sam, this is Slendy, as you can see."

"Grrr...I'll deal with_ you_ later." he growled, and turned to Sam. "Hello," he said calmly, and bowed.

"Hey, Slendy!" a female, dark voice called.

The three turned to see Lady Patchwork coming in with blood around her mouth.

Sam's eyes widen while Jeff's mouth dropped open as Slendy cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Patchwork." he introduced.

She rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever."

"Apparently, she has attitude problems." Slendy muttered.

"_Excuse_ me?! Shove that statement up your-"

"**SO**!" he cut her off, turning to Jeff. "Jeff, Sam will be your roommate."

Sam grunted while Jeff wiped the spit from the sides of his mouth. "But, where will _she_ be sleeping?" Jeff asked. "Wait! She can sleep with us!" Sam quickly nodded in approval.

"...no." Slendy said sternly.

Jeff pouted suddenly. "But why? She d-doesn't mind? Do you?" he asked her frantically.

Lady only blinked at them. "...uh...not really. What person is man enough to walk up to me?"

Sam pointed to himself before Lady narrowed her eyes, and he dropped his arm in a sad attempt, a pout making its way to his face.

"Well, you know_ me_! I'll** always** be man enough!" he smirked.

She laughed. "Since when have you been brave enough to see _me_?"

"...just now?" he said confusingly.

Before Lady was about to ramble on to something, Sam had made a gesturing noise.

"Yes, Sam?" Slenderman said, turning to him.

They all turned to Sam, only to see him jumping like crazy and his cheeks a tinted pink.

Slenderman raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?" he asked, before turning to the computer screens. "Aw, shit."

* * *

Marianne's P.O.V.:

We were all shocked that Jake was gone. He was_ actually_ gone, and Finn was trying to save him...

But now, his best pal/brother was gone.

I held Marceline in my arms as I mourned for everyone that we lost so far, before a loud crack was heard. A sickening crack that made me wince.

I blinked out of my state of sadness and looked down to only scream in horror as Finn's head was surrounded by a dark pool of blood.

"**FINN**! WHAT HAPPENED!?" I cried.

Tom suddenly ran up to him and lifted his hand up to feel his pulse on his wrist, or whatever he was doing. He then gasped.

"What's wrong?" PB asked.

"...he's dead." Tom whispered.

I turned to Herny, who only stared at him with some weird look, as if he lost a family member or something, while Drake fell to his knees.

I sniffled and blinked. "H...H...h-h-_how_?" I stuttered.

"His head had hit the ground first from about 90 miles per hour as he was falling. Which, while falling, made his blood rush to his head-"

I turned away from the scene before me and began to hyperventilate nervously. _Please make him stop,_ I thought with nausea.

"**ENOUGH**! I don't want to hear _anymore_!" PB sobbed. We all turned to see clear tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffled. "Please...I can't stand this stuff..." she then fell to the ground, forming into a ball and crying.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I couldn't help but sob too.

* * *

Mainly, while PB and Marianne cried, Marceline was still knocked out cold before Tom suddenly twitched violently. "Error! Error!" he screamed, his face making glitches of emotions: happy, sad, mad, angry, horror, etc., etc.

Henry gasped and ran up to him as Drake went to go comfort PB and Marianne. "Tom! Tom! What's wrong?" he asked, shaking the glitching robot.

"Error!" Tom continued, "Error!"

"What is it?!" Henry screamed.

Tom suddenly stopped and stared at Henry and said in a monotonic voice: "Malfunction. The system will now shut down. Good bye."

"..._What_?"

Tom _must_ be kidding. Right?

_Right?_

Apparently, it didn't seem so as a draining noise was heard as Tom shut down, and Henry only held the robot in his arms as he was about to fall.

"...Tom? Tom, can you hear me?" He whispered.

Nothing.

"...Tom?"

Still nothing.

Henry only blinked and set the robot down on the ground with a sigh as he looked all around him and examined the area.

Jake was gone.

Finn was dead.

Marceline was still out cold.

Marianne was sobbing.

PB was hysterically crying as Drake tried to calm her down, to no effort of trying.

Rex and BMO were nowhere to be seen. Well, isn't that just great?

Was Henry the only sane one in this situation?

Henry shook his head as he got up and went to the table, and saw a note on a silver plate. He confusingly blinked and picked the note up and read it.

_Hidden Note 3: You don't deserve to be free!_

_Hello Jake. We hope you enjoy what you have on your plate, before it's too late._

_Once your brother tells you to look, it will be the last thing you want on your hook, but you can't crush it with a book. (like you normally do)_

_As you enjoy dinner, dessert and the unexpected guests, we hope your food is the best._

_That is all, and we hope you enjoy your night, for it will be the biggest fright of your life of light._

_After that, friends will mourn for you, but what you don't know is that we have someone new. They can't wait to see you, too._

_This may seem a game as the deaths are real, but please, do enjoy the delicious meal for your own appeal._

_With love from your host, Slendy the Evil Ghost._

Henry blinked at the note. It was written in a scribbly handwriting, but still readable.

He didn't understand until he realized what had happened to Jake.

But...why in riddles? He hates riddles. But...is this _really_ a **game**? But the deaths are real, along with everything else.

It felt like he was in a horror movie instead of a game. Kinda like in a _Saw_ movie. (those that watched it) But they weren't killing each other, were they?

He only folded up the note and stuffed it in his back pocket, only to hear sobbing from under the table.

Henry suddenly looked to only see Rex rocking back and forth while BMO cried in his arms. They both seemed horrified and scared out of their wits, and that just made Henry feel bad for them.

He sighed and sat up, looking all around the room before his stomach growled.

"I can't be hungry _now_," he whispered to himself, and look at the delicious feast the table held, food still warm and red/white wine in glasses.

He blinked as he saw that everything at the table seemed normal, except for one spot which was Jake's messy eating, but everything else seemed fine.

"...I guess one plate couldn't hurt..." Henry grumbled and sat at the table, everything soon forgotten as he grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes.

* * *

Hey guys, it's me, Whitey here!

Apparently, my mom got me a couple things, and I wuv her. You're da best, Mom! :D

One, she got me some more books, and then a** COMPUTER!**

I squealed as I jumped around, because I went to my friends house to hang out on Friday night and Saturday. We had fun. :3 Although one of my friends were crazy, like off-the-hook-and-drunk crazy.

So...now, I can _type again_! So, no more breaks unless I say so! :D Now we can have more chapters! _**Whoo-Hoo!**_

Also, I can have my own background of the Nordics from Hetalia! They're awesome.

Allied Forces vs Nordics

Who would win? I choose Nordics because one: two or three of the Nordics were VIKINGS. Two: Norway has a troll (No, not the trollers we have, like a troll from a storybook) Three: Denmark has a huge axe. Four, Sweden just scares everyone by his _awesome_ stare. Five, Norway knows magic. So...hmmph! Allied powers will lose. And I'm not sure about Iceland and Finland... :i (Need to do more research.)

Now, for the Allies...

One: America has an alien named Tony, which I don't know what Tony does. Two: China has a wok as his defense. :i Three: Russia is scary to people as it is, but Sweden Vs. Russia will be a tie. That's all I can say. Also, Russia has a pipe, so..._eh_? Four: France has nothing. He's a pervert. Five: England does magic, but I dunno about that. Six: if Canada's involved, then we have different points.

Well, enough of my blabbering. After this, I'll try to work on the _Will You Take Me_ chapter, because I _**totally**_ forgot about it all. T-T You have every right to be mad at me. *sniffs* I understand.

Well, that's all folks! See ya next chapter!


End file.
